The Avatar's Sister
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: A Female Daisuke story crossover. Starts from the episode Endgame. What if Avatar Korra had a sister but she ran away at the age of twelve and reappeared years later in Republic City what will change with this new twist I don't own Digimon or Legend of Korra NO FLAMES please enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

Reconciliation

I don't own digimon or Legend Of Korra

Reconciliation

Flashback Pro-bending Arena

The Avatar and Mako had just broken Tenzin and his children free from Amon and the other Equalists in the Pro-Bending arena and were now running down the halls of the arena towards the exit. They came to a narrow hallway as Korra stopped in her tracks making the others do so as well.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Tenzin asked her.

"You guys on ahead, I'll hold him off." Korra told Tenzin.

"Korra are you sure?" Tenzin asked her worried as Korra nodded.

"I'm sure, I need to face Amon and her." Korra said as Mako stood by her side.

"Don't worry I'll look after her Tenzin." Mako said as Tenzin nodded as he ushered his children away to safety as the door opened and Amon walked out into view flanked by a girl about seventeen years of age with long mahogany hair and tanned skin wearing the Equalist attire.

"Decided to accept your fate sis?" The girl taunted Korra who growled at her.

"Now now Daisuke, you promised I could deal with the avatar." Amon said as Daisuke rolled her eyes and nodded her head. Korra grunted as she sent a fireball at the pair but Daisuke stomped onto the ground and a wall of earth rose up blocking the attack. Daisuke lowered it and she rushed Korra and Mako who tried to hit her with more fire blasts but Daisuke avoided each one as she sent a wave of earth at the two forcing then to jump backwards. Korra then sent a burst of fire at the roof which caused it to collapse in front of Daisuke as the two of them ran away.

"Darn it." Daisuke said as she looked back Amon who she could tell wasn't affected by this.

"She can run, but she cannot hide." Amon said as he ran towards the debris and jumped over it as he pursued the avatar leaving Daisuke behind.

"No way I'm missing out on the action." Daisuke said to herself as she created a earth pillar beneath her as she then jumped over the debris and followed after Amon. She ran through the corridors when she heard commotion coming from a room. Daisuke looked inside and gasped at what she saw both Korra and Mako in the air with Amon in the centre of them.

"He's bloodbending?" Daisuke asked herself as she saw Mako was thrown away and Korra was slammed into the ground and brought to her knees as Amon placed his fingers on her forehead.

"Korra!" Mako shouted as Korra screamed as she fell to the ground.

"I told you I would destroy you." Amon said gloating at Korra's fallen form.

"AMON!" Daisuke shouted kicking the door open as everyone looked at her Korra looked at her sister and gave a small smile.

"You can bloodbend? How can you betray those who believed in you?" Daisuke asked him clenching her fists.

"It is of no concern to you Daisuke, the Avatar is gone and I have won." Amon said as Daisuke gritted her teeth and eyed a bucket of water behind her. Daisuke silently bent the water and threw it at Amon who ducked it as he looked at Daisuke.

"So in the end, you betray me." He said as Daisuke nodded. She then sent a wave of earth at Amon who rolled to the side. Daisuke charged at Amon and tried to chi block him but Amon blocked each strike.

"I taught you everything you know, you think that will work on me?" Amon asked her as Daisuke smirked and stomped her foot sending a small pillar of earth into Amon's foot sending him off balance as Daisuke jumped into the air and tried to kick Amon in the face but Amon lifted his hand and Daisuke was frozen in mid air. Amon threw Daisuke into the wall then into the ground as she was brought to her knees.

"Finally the Avatar's family shall be cleansed." Amon said.

"Go To Hell!" Daisuke growled as Amon placed her fingers on her forehead and Daisuke's eyes widened as her bending was gone forever. Daisuke stirred and opened her eyes and blinked a few times when she saw somebody standing over her she looked up to see a man with a bald head a goatee with an arrow on his forehead.

"Oh it's you Tenzin." Daisuke groaned as she sat up.

"Yes it's me Daisuke, are you alright?" Tenzin asked her concerned as Daisuke huffed.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, apart from the fact Amon took my bending after everything I've ever done for him." Daisuke growled as Tenzin picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the arena as they left the room Daisuke saw a broken window.

"What happened while I was out?" Daisuke asked the air nomad.

"Korra unlocked her Airbending and defeated Amon who ran away after his followers saw him waterbend." Tenzin told her as Daisuke grinned.

"Serves him right, so what's gonna happen now?" Daisuke asked.

"Well we're taking Korra to the South Pole to see my mother to heal her injuries, and hopefully restore her bending." Tenzin said as Daisuke tensed up.

"And with me?" Daisuke asked.

"You are coming with us, I think your parents will be happy to see you." Tenzin said.

"After five years? They probably won't recognise me." Daisuke said sadly as they exited the arena to see Oogi Tenzin's flying bison standing there. Daisuke looked up to see Mako, Bolin, Asami, Pema and her children, Lin and Korra sitting in the saddle everyone maid eyes on Daisuke who had managed to hides her face with her hood she always wore. Tenzin climbed onto Oogi and sat Daisuke down before he sat on Oogi's head.

"Yip yip." Tenzin said as the bison lifted into the air and flew away.

Present Time

The room was silent as they waited for Katara to exit from the next room where she and Korra were as Katara healed Korra of her injuries from the battle with Amon in the Pro-Bending arena. Everybody was concerned for the young avatar as Tenzin was holding his newborn son Rohan while Asami, Bolin and Mako were sharing concerned looks between each other as they also snuck glances at Daisuke who was in the corner of the room trying to melt into it and avoiding the gaze of Korra's and hers parents but thankfully they didn't notice her because they were more focused on Korra's condition.

"Things never change." Daisuke thought to herself as Katara came out of the room wiping her hands with a towel as everyone gathered around her.

"How is she?" Tenzin asked his mother who had a sad look on her face and everyone knew the news wasn't good.

"While I have been able to heal her physical injuries, I cannot mend the block that she has to the elements, she can still airbend but that is it." Katara told them sadly.

"But you're the best healer in the world, there has to be something you can do?" Lin asked Katara pleadingly but the elderly Waterbender just shook her head sadly as Korra exited the room to see everyone looking at her sadly.

"Everything will be alright Korra." Tenzin comforted her but she just shook her head.

"No, it won't be." Korra said sadly as she grabbed her jacket and left the building and walked out into the snow. Daisuke saw Mako look sadly at Korra as she continued to walk through the snow. Daisuke left the house following after her sister.

"Korra wait up." She called to her but she kept walking.

"Will you stop." Daisuke said as she grabbed her sisters shoulder making her turn and face her.

"Go away Daisuke." Korra said angrily as she continued to walk away but Daisuke got in front of her.

"What's your problem?" She asked Korra who looked at the ground before she looked back at Daisuke.

"Are you happy, you've got what you always wanted, I'm no longer the avatar." Korra said as Daisuke sighed.

"You can still airbend, I can't bend at all, you're still the golden child of the family, mom and dad still love you, me I'm just a former equalist who betrayed Amon and I lost my bending in the process, I'm nobody special." Daisuke said to Korra who looked at her sadly and she brushed passed her sister leaving Daisuke standing there. Korra then stopped after a few feet and looked back at Daisuke who looked back at her she gave her sister a sad smile.

"You've always been special Dai, you could bend water better then me, you got earth-bending quicker then I did, when you left mom cried for days and dad just wasn't the same, give them a chance." Korra said as she climbed onto Naga and rode away to clear her head.

"Easier said then done." Daisuke said to herself as she turned around and gulped as she saw the last person she wanted to see. Standing in front of her was Katara looking at Daisuke who gulped at the look she was getting from the master Waterbender.

"So what Tenzin told me is true, you didn't die in the blizzard when you were twelve." Katara said as Daisuke nodded.

"So, what do you want?" Daisuke asked the old waterbender crossing her arms.

"What I can't talk to you like we use to when you were younger?" Katara asked her chuckling but Daisuke huffed and turned away from her.

"You stopped when Korra started training under you, I had to train myself when it came to bending." Daisuke said as Katara looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry about that, I tried to teach you both, but Korra was the avatar and I." Katara started before Daisuke cut her off.

"Katara just save it, now what the hell do you want?" Daisuke growled.

"Your parents want to see you, they want to see their daughter." Katara told Daisuke who looked at her to see Katara smiling warmly at her.

"Your serious?" Daisuke asked Katara to which she nodded.

"They miss you Daisuke." Katara told her but Daisuke just looked away.

"I'll think about, but I just need some time alone for now." Daisuke told Katara as she walked away. Daisuke walked towards the compounds gate when she heard somebody behind her. She turned around to see Mako was following her.

"You looking for Korra?" She asked the firebender who nodded at her.

"She left to clear her head, she'll be back later." Daisuke told him.

"I'm going to find her." Mako said as Daisuke sighed.

"Before you do, one question, Do you love her?" Daisuke asked Mako who looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" Mako asked her.

"Do you love my sister?, or do you still have feelings for Asami?" Daisuke asked glaring at him again.

"I do love her." Mako said sincerely as Daisuke nodded.

"Alright, word of warning you hurt her, your ass is mine we clear?" Daisuke asked him making him gulp and nod quickly.

"Clear." Mako said as Daisuke nodded smiling.

"Good boy, now go tell her that." Daisuke told him to which Mako nodded before he ran after Korra. Daisuke decided to follow him after ac while as she ran to catch up him.

"Man, it sucks having my water bending taken away by him." Daisuke thought to herself as she caught up to Mako as they both saw an incredible sight. Her sister Korra was in standing on a column of air as she was bending the other elements again her bending was back. Korra landed on her feet and looked back to see her sister and Mako smiling at her as Korra ran up to Mako and jumped into his arms.

"I love you Korra." Mako told her as Korra smiled at him.

"Same here, I love you too." Korra said as she and Mako kissed passionately.

"Aww how cute." Daisuke said as they broke the kiss.

"Congratulations, Avatar Korra." Daisuke said as she bowed to her sister smiling as Korra hugged her.

"Come on, let's tell everyone the good news." Daisuke said as a Korra and Mako nodded as the trio headed back to the compound. Later as the sun was starting to set Tenzin, Katara, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Daisuke with her hood over her face, and Korra's parents gathered around the building just outside the compound as Lin knelt to Korra who placed her hands on her head and chest as she took a deep breath and Korra's eyes glowed brightly as did her hands as Tenzin looked on in shock as Katara smiled warmly as Lin stood up as she lifted her arms and the several large boulder levitated into the air as everyone looked on in awe while Bolin's jaw dropped. Lin then dropped the boulders as she looked at Korra smiling at her.

"Thank you." Lin said in gratitude as Korra bowed to her as Korra looked at Daisuke.

"You're next." Korra said as Daisuke stood in front of her sister as Korra did the same thing as Daisuke felt her power return to her. Daisuke smiled as she waved her arms and the sea roared and crashed against the cliff as the boulders Lin lifted earlier rose into the sky as well amazing everyone at Daisuke's mastery over the two elements. Daisuke dropped the boulders and quelled the water as Korra shook her head.

"Always showing off." Korra said as Daisuke grinned at her under her hood as she looked over at Korra and her parents as Daisuke dropped her hood as she looked her parents for the first time in five long years.

"Hey." Daisuke simply said with a wave as her parents walked up to her.

"Daisuke is it really you?" Her mother asked as she scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah it's me, sorry but I'm rusty with family reunions." Daisuke admitted as Korra sniggered but stopped when Daisuke glared at her.

"It's, been a long time hasn't it?" Daisuke asked her parents who nodded. Her mother then wrapped Daisuke up in a hug surprising her.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Her mother said as Daisuke returned the hug.

"Yeah well I'm back now, and I'm not leaving ever again." Daisuke whispered to her mother as her father walked towards them.

"Hey dad." Daisuke said offering her hand.

"Not this time." Her father said as he picked Daisuke up in a massive bear hug making Daisuke squeal in joy as she giggled and returned the hug.

"Oh I've missed you Daisuke." Her father said happily as he let Daisuke go. Tenzin then approached Korra with a smile.

"I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra." Tenzin said proudly as Korra smiled at the master Airbender.

The End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

A New Danger

I don't own digimon or Legend of Korra

Chapter Two: A New Danger

It has been six months since Amon and his Equalists were defeated by Avatar Korra. Ever since that day the city council has been disbanded and the first ever president of Republic City was elected. Tenzin's older brother Commander Bumi of the United Republic Forces has retired and is now residing on Air Temple Island. The Avatar's sister Daisuke has started a class for benders as well as non-benders to learn the art of chi-blocking as self defence. Also Korra and her boyfriend Mako are the hottest couple to date but unbeknownst to the two sisters trouble now threatens their home the South Pole.

Daisuke was watching over her class as they went through the motions of Chi-blocking correcting slight mistakes and such as she smiled at them. After the war with Amon Daisuke opened a dojo to teach people both benders and Non-Benders how to chi-block she also changed her outfit from the Equalist clothing and mask. She was wearing sweatpants along with a Gi with a blue shirt underneath and her hair was now in twin pigtails.

"Hard to believe six months ago, it was I learning and utilising this art." Daisuke thought as she looked up at the clock and saw that it was getting really late.

"Alright everybody gather round." Daisuke called to her students who all stopped what they were doing and gathered round Daisuke.

"I'm impressed with what you guys have learned since we began, I'm proud of you all, now in a few days I'll be leaving for the South Pole with my sister to attend the Glacier Spirt Festival, now even though I'll be gone doesn't mean you guys can slack off I want you to work your butts off so when I get back you can show me how good you truly are, understood?" Daisuke asked the benders and non-benders who all nodded and smiled at their teacher.

"Good, now get outta here and go home." Daisuke told them as everyone left the dojo. Daisuke smiled to herself as she started turning the lights off as she waited for everyone left the dojo. She left the dojo last as she headed towards the dock to get to the Air Temple she walked down a street and when she saw a corner that made her grip her temple with her hand as she saw a ghostly image appear that was all to familiar. It was one of a little girl about twelve years old with her knees up to her chest wearing ragged clothes and a ruined cloak as she shivered due to the cold winds and snow that fell around her as she looked down at the ground.

"That's me but how?" Daisuke asked herself leaning against the wall for support as a man wearing a hood covering his face walked up to the twelve year old Daisuke.

"Hm, a little child like you, with no one to look after you, you shall die a beggars death." The man said to her as she looked up at him.

"Hey, you know what?, your eyes are just like mine mister." Daisuke said as the man looked at her sadly.

"Well young one, shall you stay here and die, or do you wish to become of some use?, will you join me and submit to my will and all things?" The man asked as Daisuke at him silently before she nodded slowly.

"Then from this day forthwith you abilities belong to me." The man said as he offered Daisuke his hand as she took it and the man pulled her to her feet and he placed his hand on her head before pulling his cloak off to show he was wearing a mask as he wrapped the cloak around her.

"Let us go child, what is your name?" He asked her.

"Daisuke, I'm the Avatar's sister." She told him as his eyes widened.

"Well Daisuke, my name is Amon and I shall look after you, and I shall also train you in your gifts and how to use them to serve me." Amon said as he and Daisuke walked off as the images disappeared. Daisuke gasped for air as she slid down the wall as the memories came rushing back to her she was panting and sweating heavily as she tried to calm down.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." A voice called over to her as Daisuke looked over to see Tenzin running up to her.

"Hey there Tenzin, what are you doing here?" Daisuke panted.

"You didn't show for dinner, everyone's worried especially Korra." Tenzin told her as he looked at Daisuke with worry when he saw her eyes which were filled with fear.

"Another nightmare?" Tenzin asked her as she nodded as Tenzin picked her up bridal style just like he had six months ago at the Pro-Bending arena and he carried her to the ferry.

"What was it about this time?" He asked her as the ferry sailed through the water past Avatar Aang a Memorial Island.

"When I first met 'him'!" Daisuke growled as Tenzin nodded sadly.

"I see, don't worry they will pass with time." Tenzin reassured her as Daisuke nodded her head slowly as the ferry docked at Air Temple Island and the pair of them headed towards the temple. Daisuke sniffed as they entered the dining room as she saw that there was food still there on the table.

"Seems Pema left some out for you, I'm surprised Bumi hasn't eaten it." Tenzin said smiling as Daisuke chuckled as she sat at the table and dug into the food as Tenzin sat opposite her.

"You know it helps to talk about it Daisuke." Tenzin said as Daisuke swallowed her dinner and looked at the master airbender she sighed as she set her bowl down.

"I know I know, it's just really hard to talk about it, every night I see his face, everywhere I go in the city I see him and me doing something and I feel I can't do anything about it!" Daisuke said slamming her fist on the table as Tenzin placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You know you aren't alone, me and my family are here for you, as are Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami and you have your parents as well." Tenzin said as Daisuke gave him a smile as she headed off to her room. The next morning Daisuke who had her hair in a single ponytail was now wearing black boots with black pants with a blue highlight down each leg she also now wore a blue shirt with a halfway zipped up black jacket was standing beside Bumi who held a chequered flag in his hand as they both watched dust getting kicked up as they saw Jinora, Meelo, Ikki and Korra on air scooters. Ikki and Korra were neck and neck until Korra closed her eyes and opened them again as they glowed as Daisuke rolled her eyes with a smile as Korra sped up past Ikki as Bumi waved the flag.

"The avatar is the winner." Bumi said as Korra cheered but Daisuke got an evil smirk on her face as she whispered in Bumi's ear who nodded.

"Actually, Korra is disqualified so actually Ikki wins!" Bumi said as Ikki cheered for joy as Korra glared at Daisuke who poked her tongue out at her.

"Why am I disqualified?" Korra asked her sister.

"Let's see, how about you used the Avatar state as a booster rocket." Daisuke said matter of factly as Korra was about to retort but stopped as she thought it over. She huffed and looked away as Ikki blew her a raspberry as she turned and was about to pummel her when they heard a voice from behind them.

"You did what?!" Everybody turned to see Tenzin walking up to them and he wasn't happy.

"Don't worry Tenzin I already told her off." Daisuke said grinning as Korra huffed and looked away.

"Be that as it may, Korra I don't think you appreciate the power you've unlocked." Tenzin told her.

"It's the Avatar state and I'm the Avatar who appreciates it more so then me?" Korra asked Tenzin who sighed and held the bridge of his nose.

"Sis it's obvious you need more training in the spiritual aspects that come with being the Avatar as well as you being the bridge between the two worlds as well." Daisuke said as Korra looked at her.

"Don't take his side." She said to her sister who grinned at her.

"I'm not, I'm simply stating the facts." Daisuke said as Tenzin gave her a smile.

"She's right you know, and also you still need to master Airbending." Tenzin told her as she huffed and crossed her arms.

"I have mastered Airbending, punch, punch, punch!" Korra said as she sent out three gusts of air from her hands hitting the trees surrounding them.

"See Airbending mastered." Korra stated proudly.

"Wasn't that the basics?" Bumi asked the Airbending kids who nodded their heads.

"Plus I've seen your water and earthbending, it's gotten sloppy." Daisuke said as Korra looked at her sister with a frown.

"Anyway, I hope that our trip to the the four air temples will give you a much needed push into your studies." Tenzin said unfurling a scroll showing a map with all four temples on it.

"Can we see where Grandpa Aang was born?" Jinora asked excitedly as Tenzin nodded.

"I want to get tattoos, but lightning bolts instead of arrows." Ikki said.

"You can't get lightning bolts, that doesn't make sense." Jinora said.

"You don't make any sense!" Ikki shouted getting in the older girls face as Daisuke stomped her foot onto the ground bring a wall of earth between the pair.

"Can it you two, or I'll chi block you so bad you won't move for a month!" Daisuke threatened them as they both shut their mouths. Bumi chuckled at this as he placed his arm around Tenzin.

"I'd pay to see that, plus I think I'll tag along just to see Tenzin in vacation mode." Bumi said to his younger brother.

"You aren't invited." Tenzin snapped at him as Korra crouched down to the kids height as she smiled at them.

"Before we go on your Dad's study trip, how about we go back to my home to attend the glacier spirits festival?, they have rides and really fun games and lots of fried food on sticks." Korra said as the three kids cheered happily.

"Yeah but whenever we did go you pigged out and gained ten pounds." Daisuke mumbled with a smirk as Korra went red in the face and glared at Daisuke who whistled innocently. Korra smirked as she tried to blow Daisuke away with a gust of air but she created a wall of earth. Daisuke peeked her head out and stuck her tongue out at her sister blowing a raspberry.

"That was supposed to stay secret." Korra growled.

"And Tenzin you can't say I can't come to the festival, mom already invited me." Bumi said smiling as Tenzin sighed.

"Is it not to late for you to un retire?" Tenzin asked him.

"Sorry the paper work has already gone through, from now on its 24/7 Bumi time!" Bumi said loudly as Tenzin sighed in defeat. Later that night everybody was now on a boat and on their way to the South Pole Daisuke was on standing at the bow of the ship as she gazed at the stars as she could see the first signs of ice meaning they were almost back at the South Pole Daisuke smiled slightly as she yawned.

"I know you're there sis." Daisuke said turning around to see Korra walking up to her.

"How'd you know it was me?" Korra asked her sister.

"Seismic sense, remember?" Daisuke asked her sister tapping her feet as Korra nodded and stood beside her and sighed.

"What's up?" Daisuke asked her.

"It's Mako, I told him how Tenzin just trains me all day and he said that Tenzin was doing what he thought was best to help me become the best avatar ever, it's like everyone's forgotten how I defeated Amon." Korra complained as Daisuke patted her on the back.

"Korra, Tenzin cares about you and he just wants to help you master Airbending, cut the man some slack." Daisuke said as Korra smiled at her sister.

"Okay, how are you feeling by the way, Tenzin told me about what happened when you weren't there for dinner last night." Korra said as Daisuke tensed up.

"Did he, look Korra I appreciate the concern but I'm fine, now that were out of the city I shouldn't think about him." Daisuke said as she chuckled making Korra look at her confused.

"What's funny?" Korra asked her.

"It's just ironic that six months ago you were terrified of Amon and now it's me who has nightmares about him." Daisuke said as Korra nodded her head as the ship continued to sail through the water. The next day as the sun started to set below the ice and snow of the Southern water tribe Katara Korra and Daisuke's parents were there along with Tenzin's sister Kya standing on the dock as the three Airbending children ran up to Katara and hugged her waist.

"Gran-Gran!" They cried happily as Katara smiled at them.

"It's good to see you all again, you've all gotten so big." Katara smiled as Korra and Mako walked up to Korra's father.

"Hey dad you remember Mako right?" Korra asked her father as Mako offered his hand to him.

"Sir." Mako said as Tonraq crossed his arms.

"I hope you aren't dragging Korra into any trouble in the city." Tonraq said as Mako got nervous.

"Dad stop." Korra said.

"Yeah it's usually her dragging him into trouble." Daisuke said grinning as she hugged her mother.

"It's good to see you again Daisuke, how's the chi-blocking classes?" Senna asked her daughter.

"Good, I just hope they don't slack off while I'm here." Daisuke said chuckling as Senna smiled at her daughter who up until six months ago she was thought to be dead after she ran away from home.

"Can't believe all these people turned up to greet us." Bolin said.

"Bolin I think there here for them." Daisuke said pointing to a giant ship that was coming into dock.

"Oh great, Unalaq the chief of the Northern Water Tribe graces us with his presence oh joy." Tonraq said sarcastically as Daisuke looked at her mother.

"They still hate one another?" She asked Senna who nodded her head.

"Tonraq, keep calm he'll be gone soon enough." Senna comforted her husband as the ship docked and three people walked down the ramp.

"Whoa who are the lovely ladies?" Bolin asked Daisuke pointing at the two identical people.

"Oh they are our cousins Desna and Eska, but word to the wise Desna is a guy." Daisuke said to the earthbender who nodded.

"Ah, who's Desna?" He whispered as Unalaq approached the group.

"Good to see you Avatar Korra." Unalaq bowed to Korra who bowed in return.

"Good to see you as well uncle." Korra said as Unalaq and Tonraq glared at one another.

"Tonraq." Unalaq said harshly.

"Brother." Tonraq responded in the same tone as Unalaq noticed Daisuke standing back by her mother.

"Daisuke, I thought you were dead?" Unalaq asked curious raising his eyebrow.

"Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated uncle, good to see you though you too Desna and Eska." Daisuke said waving to Desna and Eska who nodded slightly back at her.

"Are you two still sore about the whooping I gave you when we were kids?" Daisuke teased them grinning as they both walked away giving no response to the mahogany haired girl. Later that evening Unalaq, Tonraq, Tenzin, Korra and Daisuke were walking through the festival.

"Such a shame the southerners have abandoned all connections to the spirits, even during such a hallowed time." Unalaq said.

"I like the spirits festival it's fun." Korra said

"Yeah I do as well, it's got a homey vibe to it." Daisuke said smiling.

"The festival used to be one of fasting and meditation, now it's a place where idiots try to shove arctic hens down their throats." Unalaq said looking over at Bolin who had a whole arctic hen in his mouth.

"Wha?" Was his intelligent reply as Daisuke giggled.

"Brother, traditions change it's not the worlds end." Tonraq said.

"Then explain the spirits attacking ships in your waters, some traditions stay the same for reasons." Unalaq said as Korra went wide eyed.

"Spirits are attacking ships!?" Korra asked in shock.

"Indeed they are, I must say I'm surprised that the Avatar doesn't know about this." Unalaq said glaring at Tenzin and Tonraq as Daisuke felt sorry for Tenzin who looked away in shame.

"I'd be honoured to teach you how to deal with spirits Korra." Unalaq said.

"I'd like that, Airbending is getting boring." Korra said looking at Tenzin.

"Is it boring because of how it lacks destructive capabilities, or is it because of how much you suck at it?" Daisuke said defending Tenzin as Korra glared at her.

"You're one to talk you Equalist!" Korra snapped but almost immediately shut her mouth as Daisuke looked at her before she smacked Korra in the face leaving a mark. Daisuke then just stormed off and used her earth bending to launch her away leaving the group alone.

"Korra, that was too far." Tenzin scolded her as Korra held her cheek gingerly.

"I know, I've gotta go find her." Korra said.

"Korra, maybe you should give her some time to herself." Tenzin advised her as Korra nodded slowly as the four if them walked off. With Daisuke she had run for a while as she found herself outside of the festival she stopped running as she collapsed onto the ground as she sobbed slightly.

"Why are you crying?" A voice asked Daisuke as she looked to her side to see a blue two legged dragon sitting beside her.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked.

"A friend, so why were you all sad?" The dragon asked her again.

"My sister and me got into a fight, I didn't mean to sound angry but she was talking badly about Tenzin." Daisuke explained to the dragon who nodded.

"Oh okay, maybe you should talk to her about it, it always helps to talk about stuff." The dragon told her as Daisuke laughed.

"You sound like Tenzin." Daisuke smiled at the dragon as a blizzard started.

"I gotta get back, I'll see you later." Daisuke said to the dragon who waved as Daisuke ran off back towards the festival as the dragon smiled sadly before he vanished. Daisuke made her way back to the festival when she saw her sister pinned to the ground by a purple wisp like creature. She also saw Mako, Bolin, Tenzin and her father on the ground.

"Korra!" Daisuke shouted as she turned some ice into water and she threw it at the creature knocking it off Korra who looked at Daisuke and smiled at her.

"Stay back sis, I got this hey tall dark and ugly over here!" Daisuke shouted waving her arms as the creature screeched loudly as it tried to hit Daisuke but she rolled out of the way and sent a wave of earth at it knocking the creature of balance as she then sent a dual blast of water mixed with ice shards at the creature hitting it in the chest making it screech in pain.

"I think I made it angry." Daisuke thought to herself as the creature whipped it's tail at her and hit her in the leg tripping her. Daisuke groaned as the creature charged at her but Korra fired blasts of fire at it as she hovered in the air on a pillar of air her eyes glowing drawing the creatures attention from Daisuke who got to her feet and she stomped on the ground and she lifted two giant slabs of earth up as she nodded at Korra who nodded back and pushed the creature towards Daisuke who then slammed the creature between the two earth slabs squashing it.

"Take that baby." Daisuke cheered as the earth was blown to bits and the creature roared as it was about to attack Daisuke again until water started to spin around the creature in circles calming it down. Daisuke looked over to see Unalaq waving his arms in calm circular motions as the creature started to glow and vanish.

"Go in peace." Unalaq said calmly.

"Thanks for that." Daisuke said as Unalaq nodded his head as Tenzin and the others walked up to them.

"Are you two alright?" Tenzin asked them.

"Yeah we are." Korra said as she looked at Unalaq.

"How'd you do that?" Korra asked him.

"I've spent my whole life training and learning about the spirits." Unalaq said.

"That thing was a spirit?" Daisuke asked.

"Indeed, I can teach you both this art if you wish." Unalaq said.

"I already told you it's out of the question, Tenzin is Korra's spiritual mentor." Tonraq told his brother as Daisuke looked at Korra who was not happy.

"Dad, come on he's offering to help Korra deal with spirits, don't let some petty grudge that happened before we were born get in the way." Daisuke said as Korra nodded her head.

"Tonraq it's alright, Korra when you are ready to resume your training you know where I'll be." Tenzin bowing to Korra.

"Take care Tenzin." Daisuke said as the air nomad nodded as he walked away.

"When do we start?" Korra asked Unalaq who smiled at the Avatar.

End of Chapter Two

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Digimon or Legend of Korra.

Chapter Three: The Southern Lights

The next morning in the Southern Water Tribe the sun had started to rise the morning after the spirit attack on the festival and Unalaq was waiting in the courtyard. He turned to see Korra running up to him followed by her sister Daisuke but at a much more slower pace.

"You're early Korra, Daisuke why are you here?" Unalaq asked her.

"You offered to train my sister on how to fight spirits, so I thought that I could come and watch." Daisuke said as Unalaq nodded.

"Yeah, time for me to get started on learning that Unalaq spirit fighting." Korra said in excitement as Unalaq smiled slightly and placed a hand on their shoulder

"I am not here to teach you on how to fight spirits Korra, but rather to help you in beginning your spiritual training, this is why we are going to start your by travelling to the long neglected spiritual centre of the Southern Water Tribe." Unalaq said as Korra and Daisuke looked at each other.

"The South Pole, you're going to train Korra at the South Pole?" Daisuke asked raising her eyebrow as Unalaq nodded his head as Korra got excited.

"Awesome, when do we start?" Korra asked her uncle.

"I am not going to just train you Korra, by neglecting the spirits the Southern Water Tribe has brought darkness upon themselves. Now it threatens to destroy your tribe and my tribe the Northern Water Tribe, we must set things right the Southern Water Tribe needs you now more than ever." Unalaq said to Korra who had a look of determination in her eyes.

"A dangerous trip to the South Pole, count me in!" Korra said excited as Daisuke nodded her head.

"Hey I'm not missing out count me in." Daisuke said with enthusiasm as Korra smiled at her sister.

"Very well, meet me back here this evening and we shall depart." Unalaq said bowing to the sisters who bowed back to him as Korra ran off probably to get Naga her pet PolarBear Dog for the journey. Daisuke was about to walk off when Unalaq stopped her.

"I wanted to commend you on how you fought that spirit last night." Unalaq said as Daisuke grinned and scratched the back of her head.

"Thanks, I did what I could." Daisuke said smiling.

"Indeed, you are very skilled in the bending arts." Unalaq said before he smiled and walked away as Daisuke headed off towards her home to get ready. When she got home she walked into her room which was just like it was five years ago when she ran away she then set about packing her bag for the trip to the South Pole.

"What's up?" A voice said behind her making her jump in fright as she wheeled around to see the same blue dragon from the night before.

"You scared me." Daisuke told him with a smile.

"Sorry, but that's the fun part not knowing when I'll show up." The dragon said smiling as Daisuke laughed as she went back to packing her bag.

"You going somewhere?" The dragon asked her.

"Yeah, Uncle Unalaq is taking my sister and me to the South Pole." Daisuke said as the dragon tensed a bit.

"Really, did he say why?" The dragon asked as Daisuke shrugged.

"Something about restoring the balance of the Southern Water Tribe." Daisuke told him as the dragon got a worried look on his face.

"Hey are you alright?" Daisuke asked looking at him worried.

"Oh I'm fine, just be careful a blizzard has been blowing for decades down at the pole." The dragon said smiling at Daisuke who nodded as she went to the other room to get changed as the dragon sat down on the bed. When Daisuke emerged from the other room she now was wearing a thick black parka with a hood and insulated pants along with gloves.

"Alright I'm off later buddy." Daisuke said as she left her home leaving the dragon alone in her room.

"Stay safe Dai." The dragon said as it vanished. Daisuke was heading back to the place where Unalaq told her and Korra to meet him before they departed for the South Pole. She saw Korra placing her saddle onto her pet polar bear dog Naga she also saw Mako Korra's boyfriend going through their supplies.

"I thought you said that Bolin was joining us?" Korra asked the Firebender.

"He is, but he had to grab something first, he'll be here." Mako said as he finished packing.

"There you are all set." Mako smiled handing Korra her pack.

"Thanks captain expedition, now I'm all set." Korra said sarcastically but with a smile as she kissed Mako on the cheek which made him blush a bit. Daisuke coughed into her hand drawing the pairs attention as she grinned at the two.

"Save the mushy stuff, at least until we get there." Daisuke said as they heard a engine rev as they turned to see Tonraq ride up on a snowmobile as Unalaq scowled at his brother before walking up to him.

"Tonraq, what are you doing here?" Unalaq asked coldly as Tonraq crossed his arms.

"I heard you were taking my kids to the pole, I'm coming." Tonraq said and as Unalaq was about to retort Daisuke stepped in.

"Of course, the more the merrier." Daisuke smiled at her father who gave her a small thankful smile back. Unalaq was not happy with Daisuke's input.

"Out of the question! You're nothing but a distraction to Korra, and a hindrance on what needs to be done!" Unalaq shouted as Tonraq got in his face.

"You will not take both my daughters into the Everstorm!, I'm going to look after them!" Tonraq bellowed at his brother restraint himself from punching him in the face.

"The Everstorm?" Daisuke asked.

"A blizzard that's been blowing for decades it never stops." Tonraq told her as Korra rode up on Naga with Mako sitting behind her.

"Dad, why do you always think you know what's best?" Korra asked.

"Dammit Korra he's our father, it's in the job description right under being really over protective." Daisuke said effectively ending the conversation as they heard another engine noise.

"Hey guys wait up!" Everyone turned to see Bolin zoom over to them in a snowmobile with a sidecar.

"I'm not even going to ask." Daisuke said to herself.

"What's with the ride?" Mako asked his brother.

"Varrick gave it to me." Bolin said with a bright smile.

"Varrick, the same Varrick that owns the worlds shipping?" Daisuke asked in shock and surprise.

"The very same, did I interrupt something?" Bolin asked them.

"No you didn't, dad you can come but don't interfere with my training." Korra said as Desna and Eska walked up to Bolin.

"Can this carry two passengers?" Eska asked Bolin.

"Yeah, but who would drive?" He asked as Desna and Eska climbed into the sidecar as Bolin slumped as mako got a smirk on his face but didn't say anything as Bolin gave him a glare.

"We are wasting time let us depart." Unalaq said as he set off on an arctic camel followed by Tonraq, Korra and Mako then Bolin, Eska and Desna as Daisuke sighed as she created a slide out of ice and followed after the others.

"Ever since Unalaq came things have gotten worse." Daisuke said to herself as she caught up to the others.

"I wished I still had my bike." Daisuke said.

"You mean the one that blew up?" Bolin asked her as she nodded as Korra rode up to Unalaq.

"So, what am I going to do once we are at the South Pole?" Korra asked her uncle.

"It's quite simple, you are going open the spiritual portal." Unalaq said.

"I'm going to what the what?" Korra asked in confusion.

"At the South Pole there is a portal, it connect the material world to the spiritual world, but it has been closed for hundreds if not thousands of years." Unalaq told her.

"Is that why the evil spirits are attacking?" Korra asked him.

"There is no good or evil spirits, there is both light and dark within them. However when they become unbalanced the darkness takes control and behold dark spirits, if we can reopen the portal the portal in time the balance shall be restored." Unalaq explained as they saw the Everstorm in the distance and heard thunder.

"Uncle what do you mean in time?" Daisuke asked sliding on her ice beside him.

"On the Winter Solstice the two worlds are at their closest to each other, it is only then when the Avatar can open the portal, and the solstice is tomorrow and we cannot wait another year Daisuke." Unalaq told her as she nodded as she saw a dark spirit in the distance as Naga growled.

"Whoa girl easy." Korra said as two more appeared beside the first dark spirit as fog obscured them from view when it receded they had vanished.

"Let's find a place to camp, before the storm gets worse." Tonraq said before he set off again as the others followed after him. Later that night everyone had gathered around a roaring fire that Mako had set alight as they all tried to warm up.

"Man, I'm freezing." Daisuke shivered as everybody looked at her.

"You were born here, how can you be cold?" Mako asked her.

"I was a city girl for five years, I got acclimatised to the climate of the city, it snowed in the winter yeah but that was it, I mean it just snowed no blizzards blew around like here." Daisuke said through chattering teeth as Tonraq placed a thicker coat over her shoulders.

"Thanks dad." Daisuke said smiling as Tonraq nodded.

"Cousin, why did you run away five years ago from your home?" Desna asked Daisuke who tensed and looked away.

"No reason, just wanted to see the sights." Daisuke lied.

"That wouldn't take five years though." Bolin said as Mako elbowed him in the ribs as Daisuke gulped.

"You guys really want to know?" Daisuke asked her cousins who nodded in sync as Daisuke sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you but get ready for a long story." Daisuke said as she took a deep breath and started to tell her story.

Flashback Five Years Ago Daisuke and Korra age Twelve.

It was a sunny day in the Southern Water Tribe Compound and Daisuke was practicing her Waterbending by trying to turn the water into ice but she could only hold it for a few seconds.

"Daisuke!" A voice called as Daisuke lost her concentration and turned to see Korra run up to her with a smile.

"Hey Korra, you made me lose my concentration." Daisuke pouted pointing to the puddle of water.

"Sorry sis, but hey master Katara said that I'm getting really good with my Waterbending and said I'm almost ready to start to learn earthbending!" Korra said with excitement.

"That's great Korra." Daisuke said smiling at her sister who smiled back before she clapped her hands.

"Hey do you want to spar with me?" Korra asked her.

"Why?" Daisuke asked her as she raised her eyebrow.

"Because I'm the Avatar and you gotta deal with it!" Korra said with enthusiasm as they both laughed.

"Okay, sis I'll spar with you just Waterbending however no ice or other elements added okay." Daisuke said as Korra nodded as they both took their stances as Korra made the first move and sent a blast of water and Daisuke ducked it and redirected it at her sister who rolled out of the way as Korra then launched waves of water at her sister who redirected the water away from her leaving multiple puddles surrounding her as she bent the water creating several tendrils surrounding her like an octopus as a Korra grinned at her sister.

"You're going to use that move against me?" Asked with a smile as Daisuke grinned at her as she tried to wrap one of the tendrils around Korra but she backflipped out of the way and sent out bursts of water at Daisuke who used the tendrils of water to block the attacks as Daisuke then dropped the water and smirked as she gathered up a large amount of water and sent out a large water whip at her sister who was caught off guard by it and was hit in the shoulder as she screamed in pain and fell to the ground as Daisuke ran up to her worried.

"Korra are you okay?" Daisuke asked but gasped when she saw blood coming from her shoulder and she saw an icicle in her shoulder.

"Korra, Daisuke what happened?" They both turned to see Tonraq running up to them.

"It was an accident daddy I swear." Daisuke said as Tonraq looked at Korra's shoulder and pulled the icicle out as Korra glared at Daisuke.

"I hate you Daisuke, you said no ice or other elements!" Korra shouted as she punched Daisuke in the face knocking her down to the ground.

"You were the one who challenged me to a spar!" Daisuke shouted back holding her jaw.

"Enough!" Korra go find Katara and get healed up." Tonraq said to her as she nodded and ran off towards Katara as Tonraq looked at Daisuke who shrieked under his gaze.

"Daddy I'm sorry." Daisuke said as she started to cry again.

"I know you are, but you still shouldn't have gone all out against your sister." Tonraq said.

"But I didn't, I was the one holding back!" Daisuke shouted stomping her foot.

"You call using that octopus technique you learned holding back?" Tonraq asked her coldly as Daisuke gasped as she wiped the tears from her eyes before she ran away from Tonraq and out of the compound as a blizzard started to blow. Tonraq thought she would stop but when she didn't and continued running Tonraq ran after her.

"Daisuke! Come back!" Tonraq shouted to her in an effort to find his daughter before the blizzard got worse but he couldn't find her at all.

"DAISUKE!" Tonraq shouted into the blizzard over and over as the visibility got worse and worse.

End Flashback.

Everyone was silent as they all looked at Daisuke sadly while Tonraq looked away in shame as did Korra.

"And that's everything, after that I ended up in Republic City." Daisuke explained.

"I should have looked longer for you, it's one of my deepest regrets." Tonraq said sadly as the blizzard started to die down.

"Let's get going, the blizzards stopped for now." Unalaq said as the others saddled up and rode off again through the tundra. Daisuke was silent as she rode on a slide of ice at the back of the convoy not feeling up to talking with anybody. Bolin saw this and frowned felling sad for the mahogany haired girl as he continued to pilot his snowmobile. Daisuke saw Unalaq staring into the starry night sky she slid towards him and his arctic camel.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" She asked him quietly.

"Indeed, but it's much more beautiful in the North when the spirits dance through the sky at night." Unalaq said.

"You mean the northern lights?" Daisuke asked him.

"Indeed, before the hundred year war the South had them as well, but the war threw the South out of balance and now spirits no longer dance through the sky now only the Everstorm rages." Unalaq explained as Daisuke nodded.

"So once Korra opens the portal the balance of the South will be restored?" Daisuke asked.

"It will be the start, but we still have a long way to go before the balance is completely restored." Unalaq said as Daisuke nodded her head in understanding.

"I think we've arrived." Mako called as everyone looked over to him to see a massive blizzard blowing that had massive glacier formations.

"The Everstorm, everybody stay close." Tonraq said as everybody nodded as they set off through the snow and ice Daisuke reached into her pack and pulled out a familiar mask and placed it on to protect her face from the snow and ice. The group were making there way through the storm when they heard a single roar from behind them they looked to see it was a dark spirit before it vanished.

"I'm not liking this." Bolin said shaking as Daisuke dropped to the ground off her ice slide and looked around through her goggles as more roars were heard.

"Bolin calm down, I think you're overreacting." Mako said from his spot behind Korra as a dark spirit appeared from behind Daisuke and snatched her supplies making everyone wheel around to face the spirit as the other members supplies were taken and destroyed. A spirit appeared in front of Naga making her reel back onto her hind legs causing Korra and Mako to fall back onto their backsides. The dark spirit roared at them as Daisuke sent a wave a earth at the spirit making it jump backwards as Korra blasted the spirit with fire as did Mako knocking it back as another charged Korra.

"Korra watch out!" Tonraq shouted as he waterbent at the dark spirit knocking it over as another dark spirit attacked Bolin's snowmobile destroying it as Eska Desna and Bolin got out of snowmobile before it exploded as they sent water or earth at the dark spirit that attacked them as Daisuke battled two dark spirits that attacked her hitting one with a boulder of rock and impaling the other with ice spike as they both roared in pain as they decided to retreat for now.

"Everyone okay?" Daisuke asked them.

"Yeah but all of our supplies have been destroyed, I think it's best we turn back." Tonraq said Unalaq and Korra frowned.

"Absolutely not, the solstice is tonight and we must hurry." Unalaq said mounting his arctic camel.

"This has gotten too dangerous, we're leaving before we all get killed." Tonraq said.

"No dad you're leaving." Korra sternly said as Tonraq growled as he mounted his snowmobile which had not been destroyed by the spirits attack. He then turned to Daisuke who was still wearing her mask.

"Stay safe Daisuke." Tonraq said to her as Daisuke nodded her head as she smiled under her mask as Tonraq sped off back towards the Southern water tribe.

"We've wasted enough time, let's get to the South Pole." Unalaq said as the group set off again as Bolin Desna and Eska sat atop a spare arctic camel as they pulled the destroyed snowmobile behind them as Daisuke sat behind Mako on Naga due to her being exhausted from the fighting and the constant bending she shut her eyes and dozed off her head slumping into Mako's back.

"Hey wake up, don't doze off just yet." Mako said to her making Daisuke groan as she straightened up as Naga continued walking through the tundra.

"We've arrived." Unalaq said stopping his arctic camel as everyone looked to where there was several frozen trees encased in ice.

"That's new." Daisuke said as everyone dismounted.

"Korra you must find your way through the forest to the where the dormant spirit portal lies, once you find it open it but you must go in alone, only the avatar can open the spirit portal." Unalaq said as Korra started to walk towards the frozen forest when she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Daisuke standing beside her.

"I'm coming to, I'm not letting you have all the fun." Daisuke said as Korra smiled but shrugged her arm off.

"You heard Unalaq, only I can go alone." Korra told her as she sighed before she nodded.

"Okay, but the minute I think something is off I'm coming in." Daisuke told her as she nodded as she walked off towards the closed spirit portal as Daisuke sighed and sat down on the ice.

"How you holding up?" Daisuke looked over to see the blue dragon again sitting beside her as Daisuke looked over at her uncle Mako and Bolin who were minding their own business.

"How come they can't see you?" She asked the dragon.

"Because I'm a spirit, I can choose who can and can't see me." The dragon explained as he smiled at her.

"Your sisters gone to open the portal right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Daisuke whispered as the dragon chuckled and snapped his fingers confusing Daisuke when she heard the dragons voice in her head.

"Now we can talk anytime and I don't have to find you." The dragon said.

"Neat, thanks buddy." Daisuke said mentally as the dragon nodded and grinned as the ground started to quake as everyone looked to where Korra was as a giant burst of light shot into the sky as the sky lit up brightly as lights danced through the sky as everyone looked on in awe.

"She did it alright." Daisuke thought mentally as the dragon nodded in agreement as they all saw Korra walk up to them.

"I did it." Korra said with a smile as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Our work here is done, now it us time for us to return home." Unalaq said as everyone mounted either Naga or an arctic camel and set off back towards the Southern Water Tribe. The next morning everyone was on the cliff over looking the Southern Water Tribe where everybody saw several ships pulling into the harbour.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked her uncle.

"Reopening the spirit portal was but the first step, there is more work to be done before the two tribes are fully united." Unalaq said as Daisuke looked at Korra with worry who had the same look as they gazed back out into the harbour.

The End of Chapter Three

Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Digimon or legend of Korra

Chapter Four: Civil War is Brewing

Daisuke and the others were watching as the Northern Water Tribe ships docked at the harbour while others had their Waterbender troops create walls of ice across the mouths of the harbour cutting off all access in or out of the harbour.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked Unalaq not liking what was happening at all. Unalaq looked at Daisuke and smiled at her.

"It's nothing bad I assure you, my troops are only here to defend the now open portal from those that would do it harm." Unalaq said as Korra looked at her uncle confidently.

"I can protect it." Korra said confidently as Daisuke rolled her eyes.

"When you can't even handle dark spirits, yeah right." Daisuke thought to herself.

"I actual need you for something even more important." Unalaq said.

"What is it uncle?" Korra asked him curious as Daisuke was listening in as well.

"There is another portal, it resides in the North and on do it is opened both man and spirit will be able travel to the opposite ends of the earth in mere seconds." Unalaq said as Korra frowned.

"But uncle the solstice is over, how's said going to open the portal now?" Daisuke asked as Korra nodded her head wanting to know the answer to the question as well.

"True the solstice is over, however the spiritual energy up at the Northern Water Tribe is stronger there then it is here. Korra by opening the Southern portal you have grown stronger spiritually as well now you should be able to open the Northern portal with no difficulty." Unalaq said as Korra thought it over as she looked at Unalaq.

"With both portals open, both tribes will be united." Korra said smiling as Unalaq nodded his head.

"Not just the tribes, but the whole world shall be united." Unalaq said as they started to make their way back into the Southern Water tribe. Daisuke was looking around when she saw five Northern Water Tribe soldiers walking down another street before several Southern Waterbender civilians stood in the way of their path.

"Clear the streets, everyone return to your homes." One of the soldiers ordered but the civilians didn't budge they just glared at the Northern soldiers. Daisuke jumped off of Naga as she walked towards the groups before conflict emerged.

"Dai where are you going?" Korra asked her sister.

"I'll catch up." Daisuke said simply as Korra nodded as Naga continued to walk through the streets. Daisuke made her way towards the Northern soldiers.

"Is there a problem?" She asked as the soldiers turned their attention towards her.

"This doesn't concern you, return to your home now." One of the soldiers who appeared to be the one in charge ordered Daisuke who crossed her arms.

"And why should I, these people including myself have every right to walk these streets as much as you do." Daisuke told him as the southerners voice agreement with her statement. The soldier walked up to Daisuke and got in her face.

"I'm not asking again, move or else." The soldier ordered her again as Daisuke sighed rolling her eyes.

"Or else what?" She asked the soldier who suddenly slapped her in the face knocking her to the ground.

"Or else that, now move along." The soldier said as Daisuke stood back up and glared at him holding her cheek lightly.

"No, are you really going to start a fight with me?" Daisuke asked the soldier who nodded his head as he he signalled two of the other soldiers who stepped towards the southerners and they created a short wall of ice and pushed the civilians out of the way and also trapped them within the ice.

"Hey!" Daisuke shouted sending some water at the two benders knocking them back as the three other soldiers looked at her while the southerners smiled.

"Those two attacked them without provocation, don't make me do the same to you." Daisuke said sadly as the three soldiers looked at each other before they took a stance as Daisuke sighed sadly.

"It didn't need to come to this." Daisuke whispered as the three soldiers came at Daisuke but she was quicker then them and knocked two of them out quickly before she trapped the other in a cone of earth. Daisuke then looked at the southerners and waved her arm and the ice shattered.

"Thanks." One of them said as Daisuke nodded her head.

"Quick get out of here, I think more are on the way." Daisuke advised them as they nodded and the southerners ran off and Daisuke quickly walked away from the scene leaving the five incapacitated Northern water tribe soldiers lying there groaning in pain and discomfort. Daisuke was walking through the village as she saw countless more northern soldiers walking through the streets Daisuke frowned at this as she turned and headed towards her home.

"This is turning into an occupation." She thought to herself touching her tender cheek got a moment as she neared her home. She walked through the door and stopped as she saw her parents and her sister along with most of the tribe.

"What's going on?" She asked as everyone in the room turned their attention towards her.

"Where were you Daisuke, Korra said you jumped off of naga on your way back." Tonraq asked his daughter as Daisuke sighed.

"Its wasn't anything serious." Daisuke answered trying to hide her bruised cheek an action that did not go unnoticed by her father.

"Daisuke what happened?" He asked slightly more forcefully as she sighed leaning against the wall.

"I had a run in with some of uncles soldiers, they started it mind you." Daisuke said looking at everybody's reactions most were that of anger including Tonraq's who looked like he could kill somebody at any moment. The tension was broken by the sound of somebody munching on cookies everyone turned to the source of the noise and everyone saw Varrick munching on the cookies that Senna had made.

"What?" He asked the group oblivious to why they were staring at him. Tonraq sighed and shook his head as he turned back to the group.

"As I was about to say before my daughter entered, thank you all for coming I know that these last few days have been troubling ever since my brothers forces occupied the tribe." Tonraq said as the others frowned.

"Troubling?, troubling is when I get a rash and Zhu li isn't there to scratch it." Unalaq said before he ate another cookie.

"To much info." Daisuke said mostly to herself.

"Varrick what's your point?" Tonraq asked him.

"My point is Unalaq has already booted our chieftains out of their palace, how much longer until he controls every aspect of our lives?, add that to the fact that I have a cargo ship filled with halibut that isn't going anywhere because of this harbour lockdown, who is going to buy a ship load of stinking fish it's not rhetorical people I need to sell those fish." Varrick said as Korra stood up and looked at everybody.

"Uncle Unalaq is just trying to help the south, he wants to teach us how to make amends with the spirits so they will stop attacking us." Korra said defending her uncle.

"You call occupying our home helping us?" Varrick asked Korra as the gathered tribe members agreed with his statement. Korra frowned at Varrick who was getting on her nerves.

"All Unalaq wants to do is to unify the two tribes, is that so much to ask?" Korra asked Varrick.

"Unalaq doesn't want unity, he wants to control our wealth or more specifically my wealth, if Unalaq doesn't remove his forces from the South then I'm afraid we have no choice but to fight for our freedom!" Varrick shouted as the gathering roared in approval.

"You want to start war?" Korra asked him.

"Are you crazy?" Daisuke asked him agreeing with her sister.

"Dad you can't honestly go through with this." Daisuke pleaded with her father as Korra nodded her head as Tonraq sighed.

"Girls my brother started this, but maybe you two can reason with him, do it for me and if not for me then do it for the tribe." Tonraq said to the two as they looked at each other.

"What do you think Dai?" Korra asked her.

"It can't hurt to try at least." Daisuke said as Korra nodded her head.

"Okay we will try to reason with Unalaq, but no promises." Korra said as Tonraq nodded his head with a small smile.

"That's all I ask." Tonraq said as the two sisters left the house Daisuke touched her cheek again and winced Korra sighed as she drew some water from a nearby barrel.

"Come here Dai." Korra said as Daisuke walked over to her as Korra healed the bruise on her cheek.

"Thanks." Daisuke said as Korra nodded her head as they made their way towards where their uncle was staying on the way they saw a confusing sight.

"Is that Bolin pulling a rickshaw?" Daisuke asked Korra.

"And Desna and Eska are riding it." Korra said as Bolin stopped pulling the carriage and earthbent a set if steps as he helped Eska down.

"You know I'll miss you when you go home, I really enjoyed getting to know you." Bolin said with an uneasy smile.

"Foolish Bolin you are coming to the north with me, there we will spend the rest of our days in icy bliss." Eska said as Bolin paled as Eska and her brother walked away. Bolin sighed as he saw Daisuke walk up to him followed by Korra.

"Daisuke I'm so happy to see you!" Bolin said happily as he hugged Daisuke awkwardly making her glance at her sister who shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you alright Bo?" She asked him to which he shook his head.

"No I'm not alright, I don't want to live forever in icy bliss I want out!" Bolin cried into Daisuke's coat.

"Have you tried breaking up with her?" Daisuke asked him as Bolin's eyes widened.

"You can do that?" Bolin asked her.

"Uh yeah." Daisuke responded.

"How?" Bolin asked her.

"You just say you don't want to be together with her anymore." Daisuke told him as Bolin smiled brightly before he frowned.

"Oh no I don't think she'd like that." Bolin said as Daisuke sighed shaking her head.

"Breaking up with girls is like pulling teeth, it's easier to just rip them out and get it over with." Daisuke advised him as Bolin nodded his head with a bright smile.

"Right thanks Dai." Bolin said as he ran off as Korra stood beside Daisuke.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you've had experience breaking up with boys." Korra said as Daisuke playfully glared at her sister.

"Come on lets go see Unalaq." Daisuke said as Korra nodded as they made their way to the palace. When they arrived they were let in by two Northern guards and saw Unalaq sitting on a throne.

"Korra, our next training sessions isn't until tomorrow morning, and Daisuke I'd appreciate it if you didn't attack my troops in the future." Unalaq told her as Daisuke nodded her head.

"Then maybe they shouldn't attack civilians who were just in their way." Daisuke told her uncle who nodded his head. Korra stepped up as Unalaq looked at her curious.

"We're sorry for the interruption but it's about our conversation earlier." Korra said.

"I can understand why you brought your troops from the north here, but it looks like you're sending everyone the wrong message." Daisuke said as Korra agreed with her sister as Unalaq sighed.

"Tonraq spoke to you didn't he?" He asked them.

"Not just dad but Varrick did as well, at a meeting at our parents house and most of the southerners feel like they're being invaded." Daisuke said as Unalaq smiled slightly.

"I am their chief, I'm not invading I am unifying the tribes." Unalaq explained.

"You've told us this before, but if things keep as they are now war is going start." Daisuke said.

"If war were to break out then the other nations would take sides, this would allow the dark spirits to feed upon the negative energy, and the world will be thrown into chaos again." Unalaq said.

"What do we do?" Korra asked him as he chuckled and stood up from his chair.

"We?, no this can only be resolved by you Korra and you alone." Unalaq said.

"Uh small problem, she always starts the fights I doubt she can stop them from starting." Daisuke said as Korra nodded in agreement.

"The avatar must remain neutral, I can understand you wanting to help your people but showing favouritism won't help the tribes unify." Unalaq said as Korra nodded her head sadly.

"Maybe Tenzin was right I'm not cut out to be the avatar." Korra said.

"He lacked faith in you, I however have faith in you I know you can do it." Unalaq said

"Thank you uncle." Korra smiled as Daisuke was mentally frowning.

"How dare he, Tenzin only wanted what was best for Korra, sure he had flaws but who the hell doesn't?, I certainly have worse flaws then him." She thought to herself as she followed her sister out of the palace and down the streets when they heard a commotion close by.

"What now?" Korra asked as they both turned the corner and saw a young girl on the ground in the snow either a northern soldier standing over her.

"Think throwing snowballs at me is fun Huh?" The soldier asked the girl as Daisuke and Korra were shocked.

"Korra we have to help." Daisuke said.

"I'm the avatar I've got to remain neutral." Korra admitted sadly.

"What's more important your title or your people?" Daisuke asked her sister who looked away as Daisuke sighed and nodded.

"Leave it to me." She told her sister as she made subtle movements and finished with a stomp and sent a pillar of earth at the soldiers foot knocking him backwards onto the ground.

"Kid get going now." Daisuke told her as the little girl nodded and ran off. Daisuke glared at the soldier as more appeared.

"You again." One of them said as Daisuke smiled.

"Well looks like I get to wipe the floor with you again." Daisuke said getting ready to fight until they all heard a voice call to them.

"What is going on?" Everyone turned to see Tonraq walking up to them.

"Daisuke they are not worth it, just walk away from this." Tonraq said as Daisuke growled and glared at the northerners before she reluctantly nodded her head and turned to walk away that is until she felt vibrations thanks to her earthbending as she turned to see the soldiers launch water at her only for it to be blasted by fire turning it into steam everyone turned to see Korra frowning.

"I'll stay neutral cause I'm the avatar, but the minute no the second you attack my family I won't hold back." Korra warned them as the soldiers walked away in anger. Daisuke looked at her sister with a smile.

"Thanks sis, good to know family means more to you then your title." Daisuke said as Korra nodded as she looked at Tonraq and walked away.

"This is getting out of hand." Tonraq said sadly.

"Duh, what do you expect, the South and North have been at odds for decades if not centuries, we can't expect things to be mended in a day." Daisuke said sadly as Tonraq nodded his head with a sigh.

"I'm worried about Korra." Tonraq said.

"She's tough I know she'll pull through." Daisuke said as she walked off leaving her father to himself in the street. Later Daisuke was walking through the streets when she saw her sister running towards the palace Daisuke raised her eyebrow and decided to check it out following after her sister. When she arrived at the palace she saw several northern soldiers tied up and knocked out.

"Varrick you've gone to far." Daisuke growled mentally as she ran through the palace.

"Dad don't do this." She heard Korra say as she rounded a corner to see her sister taking to a few southerners with masks covering their faces the largest had Unalaq who was out cold and tied up slumped over his shoulder.

"Just walk away avatar, and pretend you never saw us." One of them told her.

"How about you let him go, I can say I fought you but you escaped a war doesn't have to start over this." Korra pleaded with them.

"It's too late." One of the rebels said as they created a wall of ice in front of the duo as they ran off.

"Well this is just great." Daisuke said as Korra turned around and looked at her sister.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her.

"I saw you running towards here, and being the curious girl I am decided to follow you." Daisuke told her as Korra shook her head.

"Come on we have to stop dad." Korra said.

"Wait dad?" Daisuke asked shocked.

"Yeah unfortunately." Korra said as Daisuke frowned as Korra shattered the ice with a punch as they both chased after the rebels. They then came to a flight of stairs and saw the rebels at the bottom and were about to near the exit.

"They're getting away." Daisuke said as Korra froze the stairs and slid down the rail.

"Showoff." Daisuke said as as she followed after her sister as they continued to chase after the rebels through the palace until they came outside to see one of the rebels placing Unalaq on a snowmobile.

"Stop them." He told the other three rebels who sent blasts of water at the two only for Daisuke to create a wall of earth blocking the water as Korra sent them flying with Airbending before Daisuke used Waterbending to send the snowmobile crashing into a wall sending both Unalaq and the rebel flying.

"Why'd you do this dad?" Korra asked running up to the rebel and removing his mask but gasped as she saw it wasn't Tonraq.

"What's going on where's our father?" Daisuke asked the rebel.

"He wouldn't come, he's a traitor just like you." The rebel said as Unalaq groaned as he stirred and regained consciousness.

"Uncle." Korra said as she untied Unalaq while Daisuke trapped the rebel in ice.

"Thank you Korra and Daisuke for saving my life." Unalaq said as several guards came up to them as Unalaq looked at them.

"Find Varrick, I want him to freeze in jail along with the rest of theses traitors." Unalaq said.

"Wait don't jail them." Korra said as Daisuke nodded her head.

"You want them to be set free?" He asked them.

"No but let them stand trial, everyone deserves that right." Daisuke said as Unalaq sighed.

"Very well, they shall stand trial." Unalaq said as Korra and Daisuke smiled at their uncle.

"Thanks uncle." Daisuke said as Korra nodded her head in agreement as they all parted ways Daisuke heading to her parents house while Korra headed towards hers. The next morning Daisuke and her parents were in the main room of the house when they heard a knock on the door frame they turned to see Korra standing there.

"Hey." Daisuke said.

"Hey, can I come in?" She asked them.

"Sure, Daisuke told us what happened, are you okay?" Tonraq asked his daughter who teared up as she ran and hugged her father tightly.

"I'm so glad you weren't there, I don't know what I would have done if you were there." Korra sobbed.

"I knew Varrick was crazy, but this is madness." Daisuke said.

"You're right, even if my brother and I don't get along I would never wish to cause him harm." Tonraq said

"That's good, you've no idea what was going through our heads when we thought you were with the rebels." Daisuke said.

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you and mom through." Korra apologised.

"I suppose I should apologise for holding you back, but when I saw the Southern lights again I was so proud of you." Tonraq said.

"When I met your father all we wanted was a normal life, but when you two were born and Korra was the avatar normal went out the window. We knew that as you got older you wouldn't need us anymore." Senna said.

"Don't be silly, we'll always need you." Daisuke said as Unalaq walked into the house.

"Brother, we weren't expecting you." Tonraq said confused as four soldiers followed him.

"Tonraq and Senna you are to stand trial." Unalaq said.

"Trial for what?" Tonraq asked.

"For conspiring to assassinate me." Unalaq said as Daisuke and Korra looked at each other in shock.

The end of chapter Four

Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

I don't own legend of Korra or Digimon

Chapter Five: Escape from the South

"WHAT!?" Daisuke and Korra shouted in shock as they looked at Unalaq and the four soldiers that had followed him in.

"Your making a mistake uncle!" Korra shouted at Unalaq who wore a neutral face as the soldiers escorted Tonraq and Senna out of the house and into a waiting prison truck. Unalaq exited the house followed by the two sisters.

"I wish it didn't come to this, but your parents held meetings with the rebels, right here in their home." Unalaq said.

"I can't believe you, dad is your brother I can't believe you would accuse your own brother of conspiring to kill you!" Daisuke shouted at him as he looked at her.

"You should be thankful I'm not arresting you for multiple counts of assault Daisuke." Unalaq told her as she glared at him.

"Just try it uncle." Daisuke said as Korra placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Dai, calm down Unalaq did say they would get a trial." Korra said trying to calm her sister down.

"That is true, and don't worry I've appointed judge Hotah to oversee the trial, he's by far the most fair and honourable man I know." Unalaq explained to them.

"But uncle out parents had nothing to do with your attempted kidnapping." Daisuke told him as Unalaq smiled at her.

"If that's true then you have nothing to worry about, trust me everything shall turn out alright." Unalaq said as he walked away leaving the two sisters alone by their house.

"I really hope that's the case." Daisuke said as Korra nodded her head in agreement. They went back inside the house and Daisuke sat on the ground.

"This is terrific, I reunite with my parents not six months ago and now they face trial for something Varrick did!" Daisuke said as a Korra nodded her head.

"Well why don't we find him and get him to come forward." Korra suggested as Daisuke looked up at her sister and grinned.

"I like the way you think sis lets go." Daisuke said punching her fist into her palm as a Korra grinned as they both headed towards Varrick's office.

"Should we knock?" Korra asked her sister who grinned and nodded as she kicked the door hard as it fell to the ground and they found Mako, Asami and Bolin standing there looking at them in shock.

"I said knock not kick the door down." Korra sighed as Daisuke waved her off as she looked at the three stunned faces of her friends.

"Where is he?" Daisuke asked them.

"Who?" Mako asked as Daisuke grabbed his shirt and shoved him into the wall.

"Don't play dumb city boy, where is Varrick?" Daisuke growled at the Firebender.

"We don't know, he's supposed to be here so we can sign the contract." Asami said as Daisuke looked at her.

"Would you all relax?" Bolin asked them as they looked at him laying down on the couch.

"And why should we?" Daisuke asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Because this place is great, and on the plus side Eska isn't looking for me." Bolin grinned as Daisuke sweat dropped as Bolin looked at the door and yelped as he jumped to his feet making everyone turn to see Desna, Eska and several northern water tribe soldiers standing there.

"I wasn't hiding I swear." Bolin said sweating.

"I am not on the hunt for you, currently." Eska said as Bolin sighed in relief.

"We seek Varrick, he is to stand trial." Desna said.

"Hey get in line!" Daisuke said letting Mako go.

"Why do you search for him cousin?" Eska asked her.

"Because he's the reason my parents are on trial!" Daisuke exclaimed as Mako, Asami and Bolin gasped in shock.

"Your parents were arrested?" Mako asked Korra as she nodded her head.

"Varrick's not here." A guard told Desna and Eska who sighed as they turned to leave but not before Eska turned to Bolin.

"Boyfriend, bow to me as I leave." Eska told him.

"Yes my sweet koala otter." Bolin said as he bowed to her.

"You're so cute when you grovel." Eska said as she, Desna and the soldiers left.

"You can't let her walk all over you, stand up for yourself." Asami told him.

"I tried breaking up with her, but Daisuke gave me terrible advice thanks Daisuke." Bolin said as he crossed his arms as Daisuke looked at him.

"How are your girl problems my fault?" Daisuke asked.

"Bolin maybe you should try being honest with her." Asami said

"Yeah tell her how you really feel." Korra said.

"Honesty is for fools kids." They heard a voice as they all widened their eyes.

"Varrick?" Korra asked.

"Where are you hiding you coward!" Daisuke shouted.

"None of your beeswax, now kid if you want to ditch this girl then do what I did." Varrick said.

"Uh start a war and get my friends parents thrown in jail?" Bolin asked him.

"No, make yourself scarce, disappear like I did." Varrick said.

"Where are you hiding?" Daisuke growled.

"Someplace Unalaq will never find me, inside Ping-Ping." Varrick said as the stuffed platypus-bears mouth opened and Varrick poked his head out and he grinned.

"How we doing?" Varrick asked them as Daisuke lunged at him but Korra grabbed her sisters waist and held her back.

"Dai calm down!" Korra told her sister.

"You can come out the coast is clear." Mako told Varrick.

"What are you nuts, I'm not leaving here while that crazy chick is here." Varrick said.

"I'll show you crazy!" Daisuke shouted at Varrick as she lunged at him again only for Mako and Bolin along with Korra to grab her and restrain her. Just then a hand came up holding a cup and Varrick took it.

"Ah thanks Zhu Li." Varrick said.

"Your assistant is in there as well?" Asami asked him.

"Of course, Zhu Li never leaves my side." He said as he took a sip of the tea before he spat it out which unfortunately hit Daisuke in the face.

"Yuck, you forgot the honey!" Varrick shouted into the bear.

"Sorry sir, but there isn't any honey in here." Zhu Li apologised to him.

"No honey, what are you talking about we're in a bear for crying out loud." Varrick said as he heard a kettle whistling everyone turned to see it was Daisuke who had steam coming out of her ears as the tea that Varrick spat onto her face evaporated.

"Uh Daisuke are you okay?" Korra asked her sister.

"I am going to leave before I lose my patience and kill somebody probably him." Daisuke growled as she stormed out of the room as Korra glared at Varrick who was still drinking his tea.

"What?" He asked her as Korra huffed as she walked away.

"Korra?" Mako asked his girlfriend.

"I'm going to find Daisuke." Korra told him as she left the room followed by Mako leaving Asami and Bolin alone with Varrick and Zhu Li.

"Hey pal, I've got a little something for ya round back." Varrick said to Bolin as the tail lifted up and several bundles of yuans dropped out.

"What's the cash for?" Asami asked him as Varrick laughed.

"Bribery of course, there's no doubt that Unalaq has rugged the trial, so it's up to you to make sure my loyal rebels stay out of jail." Varrick told them as Bolin grinned.

"I think I catch your drift Varrick." Bolin said as Asami face palmed and mumbled incoherently though it sounded like 'idiot'.

"Daisuke wait up." Daisuke turned to see Korra and Mako running up to her.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked her.

"Yeah you looked like you were about to blow a fuse back there." Mako said as Daisuke sighed.

"It's Varrick, he is acting like nothing's wrong, doesn't he know that my parents could end up in prison." Daisuke said.

"There my parents as well, don't worry we'll find a way." Korra told her as she nodded.

"Yeah let's hope." Daisuke said as they all walked off. The next day everyone had gathered in the palace where the trial was to take place Tonraq and Senna and the others rebels were sitting at a long table while Daisuke and Korra along with Mako, Bolin and Asami sat on the side of the room.

"Don't worry I took care of everything." Bolin whispered.

"What?" Daisuke whispered back.

"I paid a few guys to take care of it." Bolin said as he pointed to two shady characters who were counting the money before the gave Bolin a thumbs up as Daisuke sweat dropped. She was about to smack Bolin round the head when a clerk cleared his throat.

"This trial shall now come to order, presiding is Judge Hotah." The clerk said as Hotah entered the room.

"Oh man I shoulda paid him." Bolin said as Daisuke gained a tick mark.

"Gee you think." Daisuke said as Hotah banged the gavel and Unalaq stood up.

"I was asleep in my chambers when I was attacked by the rebels, I was overpowered and the next thing I saw was Daisuke freeing me from my bonds." Unalaq said.

"According to Unalaq's testimony, you and your sister were present when Varrick tried to incite civil war correct?" Hotah asked Korra who nodded her head.

"Yes." Korra said.

"And were the people on trial today there that day?" Hotah asked.

"Yes." Korra answered

"And where did this meeting take place?" Hotah asked her.

"Objection!" Bolin shouted.

"Be quiet out there, now I'll ask again where was the meeting held?" Hotah asked Korra more forcefully.

"At our parents house." Daisuke responded sadly.

"You're honour I wish to declare a mistrial!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Sit down!" Hotah shouted.

"Varrick and your parents led the meeting did they not?" Hotah asked.

"Our parents are innocent!" Daisuke shouted to Hotah.

"I have heard all I need to hear, I shall return shortly with my decision." Hotah said as he left the room as Korra and Daisuke showed a worried expression to each other. After a few minutes Hotah returned and looked at the rebels.

"Senna step forward." Hotah said as Senna stepped forward.

"I find you innocent, you are free to go." Hotah said as a guard undid her shackles and she ran to her daughters.

"Mom." Daisuke said.

"Korra, Daisuke." Senna said as she hugged them.

"As for the rest of you, for the crime of treason I find you guilty and your sentence is death." Hotah said as Daisuke, Korra and Senna gasped as Tonraq closed his eyes and bowed his head. Hotah then turned to leave the room.

"You can't do this!" Korra shouted as Hotah glanced at her.

"You take their lives then I'll take yours!" Daisuke shouted as Hotah's eyes widened as did everyone else's.

"I mean it!" Daisuke growled stomping her foot and lifting some stone.

"Daisuke no, I'll talk to him." Unalaq said quickly as he approached Hotah.

"I know I said I'd respect your decision, but I must ask you to reconsider show my brother and the others mercy." Unalaq pleaded.

"Very well, you shall not be executed, but you will spend the rest if your lives in jail." Hotah said as the guards took the rebels and Tonraq away.

"Thank you uncle." Korra said to Unalaq who nodded his head. Later that day Daisuke, Korra and Senna were in Tonraq's jail cell.

"Dad are you okay?" Daisuke asked him.

"Yes I'm fine." Tonraq smiled at her.

"Great lets bust you outta here." Korra said.

"No Korra, if you break me out war will be sure to start, and the north will crush the south, I'll be fine." Tonraq said as Korra and Daisuke huffed.

"Please girls don't do anything rash." Tonraq said.

"Okay dad." Daisuke said giving her father a smile.

"I hate being so useless." Senna said as she hugged her husband as Korra looked at Daisuke who nodded.

"We know." Korra said as she and Daisuke left the prison and climbed aboard Naga who took off at a quick pace as they ride out of the tribe and on a cliff road where they saw a Satomobile in front of them.

"There's Hotah." Korra said to Daisuke who nodded.

"What's the plan?" Daisuke asked her sister as they noticed the SatoMobile sped off.

"Go Naga!" Korra said as Naga sped off in pursuit of the Satomobile as she then crashed into the Satomobile sending it swerving into the snow as Daisuke hopped off Naga as Hotah got out of the car as he tried to run away only to freeze mid-step as he looked around to see Daisuke with her hand out slightly bent.

"Going somewhere?" She asked him as both he and Korra recognised what she was doing Daisuke was bloodbending Hotah.

"Daisuke how?" Korra asked in shock as she got off Naga.

"You learn a few things when you're in cahoots with you know who." Daisuke answered her sister as Daisuke brought Hotah closer to them.

"What do you want?" Hotah asked them in fear as he was brought to his knees as Daisuke growled.

"Let's see how about you get out father out of prison." Korra said.

"I can't, I was just following Unalaq's orders." Hotah explained quickly as Daisuke looked at Korra.

"What are you talking about?" Korra asked him.

"I-I've said to much already." Hotah said as Daisuke bent his arms at a painful angle making him yell in pain.

"You're going to explain or I'll break your arms!" Daisuke warned him.

"I've worked with Unalaq for years!, he said he needed everyone to believe that the trial was fair." Hotah told them.

"What why?" Korra asked.

"And why'd you change the sentence and let our mother go?" Daisuke asked him.

"He wants you on his side, but he also wants Tonraq outta the way just like when he got him banished." Hotah said.

"What do you mean he got our father banished?" Daisuke asked him.

"Nothing!" Hotah yelled as Daisuke growled as she used her bloodbending and slammed Hotah into the Satomobile hard.

"Keep talking!" Daisuke shouted.

"He hired the bandits to attack the tribe, then told them to hide in the spirit forest knowing your father would go after them." Hotah said.

"He got our father banished on purpose!" Korra said in shock.

"I'm gonna kill him." Daisuke growled.

"I've told you all I know, please let me go!" Hotah pleaded with Daisuke who sighed.

"You tell anyone about our little chat and I'll kill you." Daisuke warned him as she knocked him out.

"Let's go tell the others." Daisuke said as Korra nodded as they remounted Naga as she took off towards Varrick's place.

"Dai you want to talk?" Korra asked her.

"About what?" Daisuke answered.

"You know the bloodbending." Korra said.

"Ah, no I'm fine." Daisuke said as Korra nodded and decided to drop the subject as they entered Varrick's residence again as they climbed the stairs back to Varrick's office to find everyone was there except Bolin.

"Unalaq's a cheating lying bastard." Daisuke shouted drawing everyone's attention.

"I could told you that." Varrick said still inside Ping-Ping.

"What happened?" Mako asked them.

"We just learned that Unalaq was the one who got our father banished." Daisuke said

"Unalaq wanted dad out of the way so he could be chief." Korra said.

"It all makes sense." Mako said.

"It was a setup." Asami said.

"Yeah and we're gonna bust our dad and the other rebels out of jail,and we need your help." Korra said.

"Mind you we do this there's no going back." Daisuke advised them.

"I'm in." Mako said with a smile.

"Same here." Asami said nodding.

"Count me in." Varrick said as Daisuke glared at him as the door opened up and everyone's jaws dropped at what they saw Bolin and Pabu were dressed up like Eska and Bolin's hair was sticking up at odd angles.

"I don't want to know." Mako said plainly.

"The break up didn't work Huh?" Asami asked him.

"Oh no the break up worked great, so great in fact that she said we should get married." Bolin said sarcastically and with an angry scowl.

"Sorry." Asami said.

"Uh isn't the guy supposed to give the girl the betrothal necklace?" Daisuke asked slightly amused as Korra nodded as they both giggled at his expense.

"I guess Eska didn't get the memo!" Bolin snapped.

"Look the only way to deal with crazy chicks is to lie big and leave fast, lucky for you Varrick's got a plan now gather around Ping-Ping." Varrick said as everyone did so as Varrick told him the plan. A few minutes later Daisuke, Mako and Korra had infiltrated the prison and were currently hiding in the shadows.

"Are you sure his plan will work?" Daisuke said as they saw a guard approach them.

"Yes now shush." Korra said as she created an earth trench sending the guard down to the bottom of the hole as Daisuke Korra and mako ran through the corridors until they stopped at a door.

"Dad is in here." Daisuke said as she opened the door to find an empty cell.

"He's gone." Korra said.

"I'm sorry Daisuke, Korra but you'll never see you father again." They turned to see Unalaq standing there.

"Where's our father?" Korra asked him.

"On a ship headed for the northern water tribe, where he and the others will serve their sentence." Unalaq said.

"Bring him back or I'll take out you and your army!" Korra told him.

"Korra you are the avatar you must remain neutral, you cannot start war otherwise both tribes will never truly unite." Unalaq said.

"You never wanted unity only power, you got dad banished so you could be chief and I bet it killed you when you heard his daughter was the avatar while his other daughter could bend two of the four elements, no wonder you always tried to take us from him." Daisuke said with a smirk.

"All I ever wanted was for Korra to realise her destiny." Unalaq said.

"Yeah well I don't need you anymore." Korra said as she turned away.

"If you star a war the dark spirits will annihilate the south,think about it that will be upon your heads." Unalaq said.

"We're done being manipulated, your are going to bring dad back then you and your troops will return to the north." Daisuke said.

"And why should I do that?" Unalaq asked her.

"You still need sis to open the northern portal." Daisuke said.

"No she has outlived her usefulness." Unalaq said as Korra froze as she growled and blasted fire at Unalaq who used water to extinguish the fire as he launched water at Korra who dodged one blast only to be hit back by a second as Mako sent a fire kick at Unalaq who dodged and hit him in the face with water knocking him into the well as Daisuke lifted her arm and slightly closed her fingers as Unalaq froze and was thrown into the roof then the wall then onto the floor before he was thrown down the corridor as he looked at Daisuke with shock.

"Bloodbender." Unalaq said in shock as Daisuke grimly nodded.

"If we get to Varrick's boat we can still save your father." Mako said.

"Let's go." Korra said as the trip ran to the docks and when they got there they saw Bolin, Varrick and Asami on a yacht.

"Where is your dad?" Asami asked them.

"On a ship north of here." Korra told him.

"Can we catch them?" Daisuke asked Varrick who was still in Ping-Ping.

"Sure if we get past your northern friends." Varrick said pointing to the blockade.

"Only if we had a plane." Korra groaned.

"A plane, why didn't you say do." Varrick said as he pulled a lever and the deck opened up to reveal a plane.

"Whys there a plane on the boat?" Daisuke asked him.

"If the boat sinks of course." Varrick said.

"But there's no ramp." Bolin said.

"Leave that to me, Daisuke can you fly that thing?" Korra asked her sister who nodded.

"Yeah I test flew the prototype." Daisuke told her as she left the cabin and climbed into the cockpit followed by mako and Korra who stood on the wings as Daisuke put on some aviator googles and started the engines as the plane set off.

"Now!" Korra shouted as she and Mako sent out jets of flames giving the plane more propulsion as it went of the boat and fell before it zoomed up into the sky as they neared the ships.

"Korra go." Daisuke called to her sister who nodded as she concentrated and her eyes glowed as she entered the avatar state and created a swirl of water washing the ships aside as the yacht sailed past the ships and into the open waters as Korra exited the avatar state and smiled as Daisuke nodded at her sister.

"Now where's the boat?" Mako asked as Korra spotted something in the distance.

"There!" Korra pointed to an object in the distance as Daisuke nodded as she piloted the plane towards the ship as the soldiers in board fired water at the plane which Daisuke narrowly avoided until one shot hit the wing.

"We're going down!" Daisuke shouted.

"Jump!" Korra shouted as they ditched the plane as the soldiers looked over the side of the ship before they were all thrown overboard by a wave of water. Daisuke climbed aboard the ship followed by Korra and mako who followed her through the ship to the cells where they found everyone.

"Korra, Daisuke what are you doing here?" Tonraq asked them.

"Getting you outta here." Daisuke said as she kicked the cell door down. Later that night the rebels and Daisuke and Korra were standing on the yachts deck.

"So once we realised the truth we had to come." Daisuke told them.

"My own brother betrayed me, and our whole tribe." Tonraq said sadly.

"What's the next move?" One of the rebels asked him.

"Now we fight, I've run for too long time to teach my baby brother a lesson." Tonraq said.

"You've our support Chief Tonraq." One of the rebels said placing his hand over his heart as did the other rebels.

"Ours as well." Daisuke said placing her hand on her heart as did Korra.

"No Daisuke, you and Korra must leave here." Tonraq told them.

"But why?" Korra asked him.

"We can hold Unalaq off for a while, but we need the united forces to win." Tonraq said.

"We'll try dad." Daisuke said hugging her father as did Korra as Tonraq hugged them tightly.

"I love you both so much." Tonraq said.

"We love you too dad." Daisuke said as Korra created a slab of I've and the rebels jumped on as Korra pushed it to the shore before the rebels ran off. As Daisuke was looking out onto the water she heard Varrick shout from the cabin.

"We've got company, and not the fun kind!" Varrick called as Bolin looked through a telescope and gasped.

"Eska, oh nuts can this thing outrun crazed waterbenders?" Bolin asked Varrick who nodded as he pushed a lever and the boat sped off through the water leaving an enraged Eska behind.

The end of Chapter Five

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Search for Allies

I don't own digimon or legend of Korra.

Varrick's yacht pulled into Republic cities harbour as Daisuke jumped onto the pier as she tied the yacht to the pier to keep it from drifting away. Once she did that Daisuke looked around as she took in the skyline of the city for the first time in weeks.

"Okay Daisuke you can do this." She said to herself mentally she then felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to see her sister Korra standing there with a worried look.

"Are you going to be alright?" Korra asked her.

"Yeah, I mean as long as I don't think about him much, I should be fine." Daisuke said with a slight smile as Korra nodded.

"Okay but remember I'm here for you." Korra said to her sister who grinned and nodded when she smirked.

"Good to see you again Chief Beifong, how the city been since we've left?" Daisuke asked turning around to see Lin Beifong standing there in her chief of police uniform.

"It's been peaceful, welcome back Avatar thank you for starting another war." Lin said sarcastically as Korra frowned at her.

"Hey it wasn't my fault, well technically it is but it's way more complicated then that." Korra said defensively as Lin just waved her off.

"Yeah yeah sure." The chief said as Daisuke glared at her.

"Look here, we've just had a few really stressful days, so the least you could do is be more polite." Daisuke snapped as she glared at Lin who glared back at her.

"Mako I want you back on the beat, there is going to be a Southern Water Tribe peace march tonight, and I need all hands on deck if this thing gets out of hand." Lin told him as Mako nodded.

"I'm all yours chief." Mako said nodding his head.

"I'll go too, the people of the South need to know I'm on their side against the north." Korra said as Lin rolled her eyes.

"Great, your presence there should really calm things down." Lin said sarcastically as she walked away from the trio as Daisuke sighed.

"She still hates you after six months." Daisuke said as Korra nodded.

"Maybe it's you, I mean you were a Equalist." Mako said as Daisuke slumped as Korra punched Mako hard in the arm.

"Ow hey." Mako said to his girlfriend who gave him a look.

"Mako don't remind her of what she was, she's changed a lot." Korra said as Mako nodded his head.

"Sorry about that Dai." Mako apologised as Daisuke gave him a smile.

"It's fine." Daisuke said.

"Anyway, Korra I think you shouldn't go tonight." Mako said seriously as Korra looked at him shocked.

"What why?" Korra asked him slightly angry.

"I just think you being there blatantly supporting one side will make things worse, I mean it would be better if you try to be neutral." Mako told her as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not going to be neutral, the north invaded our home. The only reason we are here is to get Republic city to send troops to help the south." Korra snapped at Mako.

"Korra, calm down what if I go in your place, that way you don't cause problems and the South knows the Avatar supports them." Daisuke suggested as Korra looked at her sister.

"Okay fine, but tell me how it goes." Korra said as Varrick disembarked from his yacht followed by Bolin.

"Zhu Li has scheduled a meeting with president Raiko tomorrow morning, we'll be able to get them on board." Varrick said with a smile.

"Whatever I've got to go to work." Mako said walking away.

"I better see how my students are doing." Daisuke said walking off in the direction of her dojo.

"Well I better check out my factory." Asami said.

"I probably better check out this peace march thing." Korra said as she walked away as well as Bolin looked around.

"Um guys, what do I do?" Bolin asked the others as Daisuke stopped and looked back at him.

"Hey Bolin you coming or not?" Daisuke asked him with a smile as Bolin looked at her for a minute before he grinned.

"Hey wait up." Bolin called as he ran after Daisuke.

"Well Zhu Li I really need a pedicure." Varrick said as he and Zhu Li walked away towards the salon. Meanwhile Daisuke and Bolin were walking through the streets of Republic city towards Daisuke's dojo in awkward silence.

"So how's it feel being back in the city?" Bolin asked Daisuke in an effort to break the awkward silence as the mahogany haired girl looked at him.

"It's alright, I just hope I don't have any more nightmares while I'm here." Daisuke admitted to Bolin who nodded his head in understanding as Daisuke looked up and smiled as Bolin followed her line of sight and saw a sign hanging above a building.

"Here we are, I'm glad this place didn't burn down or something." Daisuke said as Bolin nodded his head as they entered the building to find Daisuke's students sparing just like Daisuke had told them to. One of her younger students looked over at them and smiled.

"Sensei your back." She cried as the rest of the group turned and looked at Daisuke who waved.

"Hey guys." Daisuke waved as her class surrounded her and Bolin.

"Hey sensei who's he, your boyfriend?" One of them asked pointing at Bolin who went wide eyed and his jaw dropped as Daisuke sputtered.

"What?, no we're just friends." Daisuke said with a blush waving her arms frantically as Bolin nodded his head in agreement with Daisuke's statement.

"Yeah, what she said we're just really close friends." Bolin said as the students grinned and a few giggled at their reactions as Daisuke glared and coughed a bit as the laughter died down as Daisuke crossed her arms.

"I trust you guys have still been training like I said?" Daisuke asked them as they all nodded their heads.

"Yeah we have, want to see how better we've gotten?" One of the older students asked her as Daisuke chuckled.

"Not at the moment, maybe later but I promise I'll spar with all of you guys later." Daisuke said with a smile as the group nodded their heads.

"Okay guys get going, I'm letting you off early today." Daisuke told them as everyone smiled and rushed out of the dojo leaving Daisuke and Bolin alone in the building.

"Well that was interesting." Bolin said as Daisuke sighed and nodded her head.

"You got that right, well what do we do now?" Daisuke asked him as Bolin scratched his head in thought.

"Don't you have to attend that peach march or something?" Bolin asked as Daisuke's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot I better find sis catch ya later Bolin." Daisuke said as she ran off leaving Bolin behind who sighed as he walked off. Later that night outside the Southern water tribe cultural centre where a statue of Sokka stood overlooking the building as a crowd had gathered alongside the streets to watch the march as police satomobiles were there to maintain control and keep things from boiling over.

"Tensions seem to be boiling over outside the Southern water tribe cultural centre, the Avatar's sister leading the way as her sister cannot be here tonight." A reporter said as Daisuke led the march but several Northern water tribe citizens blocked the way.

"Boo! Get outta here! Boo go on get going!" The northern citizens shouted at the Southern water tribe citizens as Daisuke glared at them but before anything else could happen the Southern water tribe cultural centre exploded into flames as everyone started to scream as Daisuke gasped in shock as she looked at the northern water tribe citizens.

"Did you do this!?" Daisuke growled at them as they looked at her.

"So what if we did, you southerners need to learn your place!" One of the northern citizens said as Daisuke considered blood bending them into the burning building but thought against it.

"Daisuke." She turned to see Korra running up to her and gasped as she looked up at the burning building as they both noticed Mako in his police uniform run up to them.

"The North has gone way too far." Korra said as Mako shook his head at her.

"I just saw a Firebender running from the cultural centre, I don't think the north is responsible for this." Mako told them as Korra gave him a disbelieving look.

"Who else would have a reason to blow up a building?" Korra snapped as another explosion occurred as Daisuke looked around and saw a fountain full of water nearby.

"That'll work." Daisuke said as she ran over and used her Waterbending to gather all the water up and she extinguished most of the fire leaving only a few small fires remaining as a fire truck pulled up and set about extinguishing the remaining flames.

"Nice work Dai." Mako said as Dai and Korra glared at him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"What's up I'll tell you what's up, the cultural centre was just destroyed and you have the nerve to defend the north by saying that it wasn't them." Daisuke snapped as Mako frowned at her.

"Dai, didn't you hear me I said I saw a Firebender running from the cultural centre before it blew up, this means the north couldn't have done such a thing." Mako told her.

"Oh wake up and smell the smoke Mako, it's obvious the north hired that Firebender to blow the cultural centre up so they could keep their hands clean." Daisuke said glaring at Mako who glared back at her.

"You know what believe what you want, but I know that the northern water tribe had nothing to do with this." Mako said as he walked away as Daisuke looked at Korra who was looking at the burning building.

"Hey sis you okay?" Daisuke asked her.

"Yeah, but I can't get why Mako isn't taking our side." Korra said sadly.

"Forget it for now, we have to meet the president tomorrow and get him on our side." Daisuke said as Korra looked at her and nodded her head in agreement with her sister and the next morning Daisuke and Korra along with Varrick were in the president of Republic city's office as they waited for him so they could try to convince him to lend aid to the Southern water tribe against Unalaq and the north.

"You think he'll listen to us?" Daisuke asked the other two occupants of the room.

"He has to, I'm his main benefactor after all." Varrick told her as Korra looked at him with an eyebrow raised but before she could say anything Raiko the president of Republic city entered the room.

"Avatar Korra, and Varrick a pleasure to meet you." Raiko greeted shaking Varrick's hand as well as Korra's.

"Mr president, the Southern water." Korra said but Raiko cut her off as a cameraman took a picture of the two as Daisuke rolled her eyes.

"Now then what's all this about?" He asked the three of them.

"Unalaq's troops have invaded the southern water tribe without cause, we need your help." Daisuke told him as Raiko looked at her as he sighed.

"I wish I could help you, but I don't think it would be best if republic city got involved in water tribe matters." Raiko informed them as Daisuke frowned.

"The city is already involved, the cultural centre was blown up last night." Daisuke said crossing her arms.

"I understand, but we are doing everything possible to bring those responsible to justice." The president informed them.

"Those responsible?, who else could be responsible but the northerners?" Korra snapped.

"Now I know your young, it's hard to keep perspective at your age." Raiko said.

"Lost perspective, you've lost perspective we're trying to save our tribe while you sit on your ass taking pictures!" Daisuke shouted.

"Our whole family is going to wiped out, and if they are it's on your head." Korra snapped as the sisters left the office as Raiko had a guilty look in his eyes.

"Now what do we do?" Daisuke asked Korra who looked at her.

"I don't know, but we need those troops." Korra said as Daisuke nodded as Korra walked away.

"Where are you going sis?" Daisuke asked Korra who looked back at her.

"I'm going to talk to Varrick, I'll see you later." Korra said as Daisuke nodded and she walked in the opposite direction of her sister. Later that night Daisuke was walking on the beach thinking everything that has happened over in her head again and again.

"Man can things get any worse?" She asked herself as she looked out into the harbour as she saw something speeding through the water.

"What is that?" She asked herself as she squinted her eyes to try and get a better look and she gasped at what she saw.

"Is that Korra?" Daisuke asked herself as she looked harder and saw for sure it was her sister on a speedboat heading out of the harbour towards the open sea.

"What's she doing?" She asked as she created an ice board and used Waterbending as she sped off towards her sister. When she caught up to her she noticed that she was crying slightly. Daisuke jumped into the boat making Korra wheel around and look at Daisuke in surprise.

"Room for one more?" Daisuke asked her as Korra smiled at her sister as they felt a bump as they turned to see Desna and Eska who were riding jet skis as they started to attack them with Waterbending.

"You ruined my wedding!" Eska shouted as she fired water at the two as they dodged as Daisuke redirected the attack at Eska's jet ski as she hit it and destroyed as Korra launched a fire blast at Desna and his jet ski destroying it as well but the two of them used water bending to keep coming at the two as Eska hit the boat in the side as Korra went over board and into the water.

"Korra!" Daisuke screamed as she searched the water for any sign of her sister as Desna launched a water blast at her back sending her into the water sputtering as she heard something as she saw Korra exit the water on a water spout as she attacked their cousins with fire bending sending them onto the defensive as Daisuke climbed back onto the boat as she looked at her sister who nodded as Daisuke nodded back as she raised both arms and slightly closed them as she bloodbent her cousins as they stared at her in shock as Daisuke was about to do something when she noticed a green glow beneath the water as a giant dark spirit burst out if the water and collided with the bait destroying it and sending Daisuke into the water again.

"Daisuke!" Korra shouted as she attacked the dark spirit but her attacks didn't work on it as she then tried to use Unalaq's Waterbending technique on it and it glowed started to glow golden but as it was about to disappear it lunged at Korra and opened its mouth as it swallowed her whole.

"Korra!" Daisuke shouted as the dark spirit lunged at her and swallowed her as well as it sunk beneath the waves as Desna and Eska used Waterbending to escape and return to the Southern water tribe. Daisuke opened her eyes groggily as she held her head and sat up and looked around and saw she was now in a forested area surrounded by small boulders and pillars as she heard a noise coming from the bushes and earthbent a rock at where the sound was coming from as she saw Tenzin jump out of the bushes.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked as Tenzin looked at her confused.

"Daisuke it's me." Tenzin said as she just looked at him confused.

"Who's Daisuke?" She asked holding her head.

"You don't know who you are?" Tenzin asked her worried.

"I can't remember a thing." Daisuke said as she sighed and passed out hitting the ground as Tenzin ran up to her and shook her.

"Wake up Daisuke." Tenzin said but it was no use.

The end of chapter six

Read and review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I don't own Digimon or Legend of Korra

Welcome to 2014 everybody and enjoy my first chapter of the new year.

Chapter Seven: Remembering

Tenzin was running back towards the air temple with an unconscious Daisuke carefully held in his arms. Tenzin looked down at her with worry mixed with slight curiosity.

"How'd she get here, last I knew she and Korra were at the Southern Water Tribe." He thought to himself as he made it to the steps which led up to where he and his family were staying while they visited the air temple. He ran up the stairs until he reached the top where he saw his wife Pema with Rohan sitting down. Pema looked up at Tenzin and gasped as she saw Daisuke in her husbands arms.

"Tenzin, what happened?" Pema asked in shock.

"Never mind that now, where is Kya?" He asked her.

"She's inside." Pema pointed to the house as Tenzin nodded as he carried Daisuke into the house as he saw Kya and Bumi talking to the other three of Tenzin's children.

"Kya, I need your help." Tenzin said as Kya looked up at him and gasped.

"Daisuke, what's she doing here?" The Waterbender asked her brother.

"I'm not sure, I found her in the forest a few minutes ago." Tenzin said as Kya nodded her head.

"Wasn't she at the Southern Water Tribe?" Bumi asked his siblings who both nodded their heads as Tenzin looked towards his other three children who were looking at Daisuke worried.

"Dad will she be okay?" Jinora as Tenzin who smiled slightly.

"I'm sure she will be fine, now why don't you three go be with your mother." Tenzin said as the three Airbending children nodded their heads as they left the house.

"What's wrong with her?" Tenzin asked his sister as she bent water around her hands as it glowed bright blue as she waved it around Daisuke's unconscious form.

"I'm not sure, but I can sense something is wrong with her chi, like a poison is flowing through her body." Kya said confused as she continued to move the water around Daisuke's body until she reached her head as she gasped.

"Kya, what's wrong." Bumi asked his sister.

"I can feel slight traces of a dark spirit, that's what's wrong with her." Kya said as Tenzin and Bumi gasped.

"A dark spirit, but how?" Tenzin asked her.

"I'm not sure, but we need to get her into some spirit water and quick." Kya said.

"Spirit water, so far from the poles?" Bumi asked confused as Tenzin nodded.

"Yes, dad told me the air temples always had a small pool of spirit water, but I'm not sure now." Tenzin said unsure.

"That's what that water is?, I thought it was regular bath water." Bumi said pointing to a small tub filled with water scratching his head sheepishly as Tenzin and Kya gagged.

"No comment." Tenzin said shuddering.

"We're wasting time quick, into the spirit water with her." She told her brothers who nodded as Tenzin scooped Daisuke up and gently lowered her into the pool of spiritual water as it started to glow slightly as Kya was about to waterbend the water around Daisuke but Tenzin stopped her.

"Don't, you may make things worse. When I found her she couldn't remember anything maybe the dark spirit is responsible." Tenzin said.

"Well then what do we do now?" Bumi asked the other two.

"The only thing we can do, wait and hope." Kya said as within Daisuke's mind she opened her eyes to find herself floating in the air surround in a blue light.

"Where am I?" She asked herself confused.

"Hey I've been waiting for you." A voice called to her as she turned around as Daisuke saw a young girl about the age of thirteen with mahogany hair wearing beige shorts, orange sneakers, a yellow tank top and a jacket with flames on it surrounded by a golden light smiling up at her.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked looking down at her.

"Don't you recognise me?" The girl asked her as Daisuke shook her head.

"No, I don't even know who I am." Daisuke said to the girl sadly as the younger girls eyes widened slightly.

"What you don't remember anything?" The younger girl asked her as she shook her head.

"Oh great, this just got harder." The young girl said before she smiled.

"Well we better get started." The girl said cheerfully.

"Wait, you don't answer my question. Who are you and where am I?" Daisuke asked he girl losing patience as the younger girl smiled sadly.

"Well as to where you are, you are in the deepest part of your being." The girl explained as Daisuke looked around.

"Okay, and you are?" Daisuke asked the girl.

"I'm you, but to avoid confusion please call me Dai" The girl said.

"What but that's impossible isn't it?" Daisuke asked the girl who shook her head.

"Not exactly, it's more like I'm the original you while you are my next life." The girl said.

"What but, you, how the, what the." Daisuke stammered pointing at the girl who she now knew as her past life.

"I know it's confusing at first, but right now we need to help you regain your memories." Dai said to Daisuke who looked at her confused.

"And how are we going to do that?" Daisuke asked her as Dai smiled at her as she raised her hand to Daisuke.

"Come on take my hand." Dai said to Daisuke who hesitantly extended her hand to her past life as Dai gripped it tightly as they were engulfed in a bright light as Daisuke closed her eyes.

"Hey open your eyes, you need to see this." Dai said to Daisuke who opened her eyes as she saw that they were in a large warehouse.

"Where are we?" She asked her past life.

"This is six months ago in Republic City." Dai told her but before Daisuke could ask her anything else she saw a person materialise out of thin air.

"That's me?" Daisuke asked confused as Dai nodded.

"Yes now be quiet." She told her as the past Daisuke started to stretch and bend when a door opened as she looked to see a man wearing goggles with a moustache and two batons strapped to his back.

"Hey Lt, what's up?" Past Daisuke asked him with a wave.

"Amon wants to talk to you." He told her as Daisuke nodded as she followed the Lieutenant.

"Let's follow." Dai said as she ran off as Daisuke shrugged her shoulders as they both followed the Lieutenant and past Daisuke through several corridors until they reached a door that had the word office on it.

"Come on." The lieutenant said to Daisuke as he opened the door as the walked through to see a man with a mask on his face and wearing a hood looking out the window. The lieutenant nodded at Daisuke before he shut the door behind him as Daisuke looked at the man.

"You wanted to see me Amon?" She asked the masked man who turned to face her.

"Ah Daisuke indeed I did. Earlier today I heard an interesting thing on the radio that may interest you." Amon said as he pressed a button on a tape recorder as the tape inside it started to play.

"Look all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make history a reality. I look forward to serving you!" A voice said as the type stopped playing and Daisuke's eyes widened before they hardened.

"The Avatar, she's here." Daisuke spat in anger.

"It appears we will need to accelerate our plans, get to it." Amon ordered Daisuke who nodded as she left the room.

"What was that?" Daisuke asked Dai as the room vanished.

"That was one of your repressed memories." Dai explained.

"Repressed memories?" Daisuke asked confused as Dai nodded sadly.

"But why'd I repress them?" Daisuke asked as Dai shrugged.

"I got no clue, but I'm afraid we need to view more of them." Dai said as they were once again surrounded by a golden light. When the light died down found themselves still in Republic City but this time the two of them were floating in the air above the Pro-Bending arena as they saw Korra battling a female Equalist on the roof of the arena.

"Who's the girl?" Daisuke asked turning towards Dai and pointing at Korra.

"Your sister, Avatar Korra." Dai told her as Daisuke's eyes widened as she turned back to the fight to see the Equalist was winning as she was avoiding each attack from Korra until she stumbled on the glass roof and rolled down to the stone balcony as Korra looked down at her and then shot a fire blast at the Equalist who was about to be burned until she stomped her foot as a wall of earth rose up and blocked the fire blast as Korra froze in shock as the Equalist then bent some water from the harbour below at Korra knocking her back. The Equalist walked up to Korra who was coughing up some water as she looked up at the Equalist.

"Who are you?" Korra asked her as the Equalist put a hand on her mask as she removed it as Daisuke's eyes widened at who was under the mask.

"Remember me sis?" The Equalist asked her chocolate eyes staring into Korra's blue eyes.

"No but that's not possible, dad said you died!" Korra shouted as Equalist Daisuke grinned brushing her mahogany hair out of the way of her face.

"Oh I did, but I am reborn anew. Gone is the Daisuke you once knew, now I'm new and improved." Daisuke said as she splashed Korra with more water sending her flying across the roof until she nearly fell through the gap in the roof as she grabbed the ledge with her left arm as she dangled above the arena below.

"Korra!" Korra looked down to see Mako and Bolin looking up at her in worry as Korra yelped in pain as she saw Daisuke with her foot on her fingers.

"You know, you're lucky Amon wants you alive otherwise I'd end you right now." Daisuke growled as she put her mask back on before she ran and jumped off the arenas roof as she grabbed a cable from an Equalist airship as it flew away from the arena as Korra swung herself back up to the roof as she saw the airship fly away.

"Dai." Korra said sadly.

"I can't believe I was so cruel, to my own flesh and blood." Daisuke said sadly.

"Hey it's okay, you've redeemed yourself in everyone's eyes. Your sister loves you as do your parents, your friends care for you and are ready to stand by your side when you need them." Dai said to Daisuke who nodded.

"Is that how it was for you? Did your friends stand by your side when you needed them?" Daisuke asked Dai who smiled sadly as she nodded.

"Yeah, but I died that's how you are here today. Let me show you." Dai said as they were blinded by white light as Daisuke shut her eyes. She then opened her eyes once again only to see a burnt and scorched grassy plain.

"What happened here?" She asked herself.

"Welcome to my final moments." Dai said appearing behind her as Daisuke wheeled around in shock to see Dai standing there as a image materialised behind her as Daisuke saw a girl that looked a lot like Dai lying on the ground clutching her stomach as blood was dripping to the ground and pooling around her.

"Dai!" Daisuke heard a voice shout as a blonde haired blue eyed boy ran up to Dai and kneeled beside her.

"Hey Tk." Dai coughed up a little blood as Tk cradled her in his arms.

"Why did you save me and Ken?" He asked her sadly as Daisuke coughed some more blood up as she looked up at Tk.

"Why not, you're my friend, one of the best I ever had." Dai said as her eyes started to drop.

"Hey Dai! Stay with me!" Tk shouted shaking her awake as Daisuke saw more people run up to the two of them who were about the same age as Dai and Tk.

"Dai!" A boy with indigo hair cried kneeling on the other side of Dai as she looked up at him.

"Hey Ken, you're not hurt right?" Dai asked him as Daisuke looked at the other three one who was wearing pink another who was wearing big round glasses and last but not least a boy who couldn't be more then nine stood looking at Dai with tears in their eyes.

"Kari, Cody, Yolei please don't cry for me guys." Dai said as she smiled up at them but she coughed up more blood.

"Save your strength Dai, you're going to be fine." Tk said wiping the blood from Dai's mouth with his sleeve.

"I don't think I will be." Dai admitted sadly looking away from the blond.

"What do you mean Dai?" Tk asked her as Dai smiled up at him as she closed her eyes.

"No Dai!" Ken cried.

"Don't leave us!" Kari cried as Daisuke started to glow brightly.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll always be here with you." Dai said as she started to turn into golden orbs of light as she disappeared with a smile still on her face as the golden lights flew away. Daisuke watched the whole scene unfold with tears in her eyes.

"How sad for you. I'm so sorry." Daisuke said to Dai who was by her side as the younger girl nodded.

"Yeah it was." Dai said sadly.

"But wait how'd I come to exist then?" Daisuke asked Dai who grinned.

"Now that is the fun part." Daisuke said as they were engulfed this time in a blue light as they saw Dai but this time blue and see through like a ghost.

"What's going on?" She asked looking around as a blue dragon descended from the heavens.

"Azulongmon, how I should be dead?" Daisuke asked the blue dragon who smiled warmly at her.

"Well for one, I doubt you wish to die so I thought I'd offer you a second chance." Azulongmon said to Dai who grinned.

"Okay sure, send me home." Dai said.

"Unfortunately I cannot." Azulongmon said.

"What!?" Dai screeched in shock.

"But I've left everyone behind! Veemon, Tk and Ken and everyone else! You've got to send me back!" Dai shouted.

"I cannot send you back to your world, but I can send you to another world." The dragon said to Dai who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, as I am now or what?" She asked.

"In order to do so you must be reborn into that world. But you will have no memories of this life until the time is right do you accept my dear?" He asked her as Dai looked up at him as she weighed her options.

"Well if I don't I'm dead, so I say bring it on." Dai said with a grin as Azulongmon nodded as his eyes glowed bright blue as Dai did as well as they vanished and Daisuke heard the sound of a baby crying as she turned around to see a old woman holding a baby girl with mahogany hair and chocolate eyes.

"Here you go a perfectly healthy girl." The old woman said as she handed the baby over to Senna and Tonraq.

"She's beautiful." Senna said holding the newborn.

"What should we call her?" Tonraq asked his wife.

"Daisuke it just feels right." Senna said as Tonraq nodded.

"Daisuke it is." He said as the memory vanished as Daisuke smiled as a tear fell from her face.

"So, do you know who you are?" Dai asked her.

"My name is Daisuke, I'm the Avatars sister." She said to Dai who nodded her head.

"Well my work here is done, goodbye." Dai said as Daisuke was engulfed in a golden light as her eyes glowed golden for a split second before she gasped and sat up in the spirit water.

"Daisuke." Tenzin said as he kneeled beside her.

"Hey Tenzin." Daisuke said with a smile.

"Oh thank goodness, we thought you'd never wake up." Tenzin said as Daisuke looked to see Kya and Bumi smiling at her.

"I'm fine now guys, I just had a really good dream." Daisuke told them with a smile as Tenzin helped her outta the water.

"Well then you can tell us everything after you've eaten." Kya said as Daisuke nodded her head.

End of Chapter Seven

Read and Review


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Digimon or The Legend of Korra

Chapter Eight: Entering the Spirit World

Daisuke opened her eyes and yawned as she sat up from her bed in the air temple as she looked out of the window as she saw the sun was already up.

"Uh morning already." She groaned as she sluggishly got out of bed and got dressed and walked out of the room and through the courtyard where she saw a most peculiar sight Jinora was looking at the ground with a smile.

"Got you." She said as she jumped to the ground as it looked like she tried to catch something either invisible or imaginary. Jinora then looked into the air and moved her head around as if she was following something moving through the air.

"Furry-Foot come back." She called as Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck is she doing?" She thought as she felt something behind her as she swirled around to see the all too familiar blue dragon she had seen countless times before.

"Hi, long time no see Huh Dai?" He asked her as she blinked her eyes before they widened in realisation.

"You, you're from my last life aren't you? Vee something or other?" Daisuke asked him kneeling to his eye level as he nodded with a bright and happy smile.

"That's right, my names Veemon but my friends just called me Veemon." Veemon greeted extending his hand as Daisuke laughed and shook his hand happily.

"I remember that, you said the same thing so long ago when we first met." Daisuke said with a smile as Veemon nodded his head happily.

"Yeah that's right." Veemon said.

"Wow Daisuke, you can see spirits as well?" Both of them turned to see Jinora and a teal green rabbit with dragonfly wings for ears in her arms.

"Uh yes actually." Daisuke said with a smile.

"I've never seen a spirit like this one before." Jinora said in slight awe looking at Veemon as Furry-Foot squeaked in greeting.

"His names Veemon, but his friends just call him Veemon." Daisuke said with a giggle pointing at Veemon who waved to Jinora who giggled.

"He's cute." The airbender said.

"Jinora, Daisuke there you two are. Everyone's waiting and are you playing with someone?" The two girls turned to see Tenzin walk up to them.

"Oh Tenzin, no just talking about girl stuff." Daisuke said with a smile as Tenzin raised an eyebrow and stroked his goatee as the two girls saw Furry-foot poke his ears out from behind Tenzin's head making him look ridiculous as he turned away as Jinora giggled and Daisuke smiled and shook her head.

"He's really oblivious isn't he?" Daisuke asked Jinora who nodded.

"You get used to it." Jinora said as they followed after the master airbender to the plaza.

"I'm telling you Kya I beat a earthbender in a rock throwing contest, I've got the trophy to prove it." Daisuke heard Bumi say to his sister as she chuckled making the non bender look at her.

"You beat an earthbender? In a rock throwing contest? Honestly I think you're going senile Bumi." Daisuke said as Kya laughed and Bumi pouted while Tenzin chuckled slightly as he turned his attention towards his children.

"Alright everyone, we've got a lot to see today in this temple. Ancient statues, ancient gardens and the meditation hall used by ancient airbenders." Tenzin said as Meelo and Ikki looked at him bored.

"Oh yay old stuff." Ikki said unenthusiastically as Meelo nodded his head.

"It's not that boring guys." Daisuke said trying to cheer them up when she perked her head up as she felt something coming towards them.

"No it's pretty boring Dai." Everyone turned to see Korra standing in the entrance with a smile.

"Korra?" Tenzin asked in disbelief and shock.

"Korra!" Jinora, Ikki and Meelo said in joy as they all ran over to her as they hugged her tightly as she hugged them as well with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Pema asked her holding her youngest child Rohan as she looked at the Avatar.

"More to the point how'd you find us?" Kya asked confused slightly.

"Tenzin's itinerary, we went over it like a hundred times before we left the city." Korra explained with a smile.

"You see this is why a schedule is important." Tenzin said in a I told you so tone as his siblings glared at him as Korra released her hug as Daisuke walked over to her.

"Hey." Korra said smiling at her sister who nodded her head.

"Hey yourself." Daisuke said with a smile as she hugged her sister tightly as Korra did the same. When they broke the hug Korra turned to Tenzin who walked up to her.

"It's great to see you Tenzin." Korra said with a smile to her Airbending teacher.

"It's good to see you again too, why are you here though?" Tenzin asked her curious.

"You didn't tell them?" Korra asked Daisuke who grinned sheepishly.

"I forgot, mind you I had to remember who I was first." Daisuke said to Korra who's eyes widened.

"You're serious?" Korra asked her as she nodded her head.

"You guys can talk later, now what is this thing you forgot to tell us?" Bumi asked them.

"I don't know where to start." Korra said.

"Neither do I." Daisuke admitted.

"Just tell us everything." Tenzin told them calmly.

"Uh everything, I don't think you'll want to hear some of the stuff." Daisuke said referring to her bloodbending abilities.

"Please we need to know." Tenzin said.

"Okay. Korra opened the Southern spirit portal, but it turned out our uncle was a bad guy who just wanted control of the South, so we sort of started a civil war, but when we went to get help we were attacked by our cousins, and then if that wasn't bad enough we were both swallowed by a giant dark spirit." Daisuke explained.

"Then I forgot who I was, then I met the first avatar, then I realised I shouldn't have opened the spirit portal in the first place." Korra said.

"And now we need to close it again!" Both sisters finished with a deep breath as everyone looked at them.

"I knew this would happen." Tenzin said as everyone gave him a look.

"Wait Dai, you said you had to remember who you were as well." Korra said to her sister who nodded.

"Uh yeah, and it was an interesting experience. Turns out I had a past life." Daisuke said.

"What!?" Was the general response.

"But I thought only the avatar could reincarnate?" Tenzin asked in confusion as the others nodded.

"I'm a special case, turns out I died protecting my friends in my past life and was reborn into this life, still pretty awesome if you ask me." Daisuke explained with a smile.

"I knew you were special." Korra said as her face went serious.

"Tenzin we need to talk." Korra said to Tenzin who nodded his head as he led Korra away from the others.

"Hey wait up." Daisuke called as she ran after them. Later on a garden after Korra had finished explaining to Tenzin and Daisuke Tenzin sighed slightly.

"So let's get this straight, this Avatar Wan imprisoned a dark spirt called Vaatu in the spirit world?" He asked Korra who nodded her head.

"Yes and I think Unalaq is trying to free him." Korra said.

"I knew uncle had a few screws loose, but this takes the cake." Daisuke said.

"Indeed." Tenzin nodded his head in agreement.

"This is all my fault." Korra said sadly.

"Don't start the blame game sis, this is uncles fault." Daisuke comforted her sister who nodded her head.

"She's right, we must undo the damage done by Unalaq before it gets worse." Tenzin said.

"He's right, but if Unalaq controls the south how in the hell are closing the portal?" Daisuke asked Korra.

"I thought about that, if we can't get to the portal physically then we have to get to it another way, I have to enter the spirit world." Korra said with determination in her eyes.

"A journey into the spirit world, all my years of spiritual training have prepared me for this, I she'll assist you both today we enter the spirit world." Tenzin said with a smile at the two sisters.

"Oh by the way, Daisuke's a blood bender." Korra said as Daisuke's jaw dropped and literally hit the ground as Tenzin raised an eyebrow as Korra walked off with a laugh.

"Oh she drives me as crazy as Yolei did." Daisuke growled as she stormed off leaving a confused Tenzin in the garden alone as he shrugged his shoulders as he followed after the two girls. A few minutes later Tenzin, Korra, Daisuke along with the Airbending children and Kya were standing in a large and beautiful garden.

"You girls are lucky, this air temple is the most spiritual one of the four. Why this garden is where my father met Guru Pathik." Tenzin said as he sat down in the centre of the garden and closed his eyes lightly.

"Wow." Korra said as she sat beside Tenzin and shut her eyes.

"Yeah spirit world here we come." Daisuke said with a smile as she too sat beside Tenzin as she closed her eyes. Ikki then went to blowing a horn with her Airbending making a low droning sound as Meelo started to ring a bell and Kya lit some incense sticks.

"Anyone in the spirit world yet?" Daisuke asked the other two.

"I would, if Meelo rung the bell at the right times." Tenzin said as he stood up and walked away.

"Awww, did I do it wrong?" Meelo asked sadly.

"I think you did wonderful." Daisuke said as she reached over and patted Meelo on the head as he smiled at her.

"Thanks." He said and rung the bell again with enthusiasm.

"Let us try something else." Tenzin said as he walked away from the garden.

"He's upset about something." Korra said as Daisuke nodded her head as everyone followed after the Airbending master. Tenzin then sat down in front of a mountain which had an air nomads face carved into it as the two sisters joined him again as they all tried to reach the spirit world as Kya lit some more incense as the smoke whiffed by Daisuke as she sniffed and started to cough as Tenzin and Korra opened their eyes as Ikki and Meelo patted her on the back.

"Man strong stuff." Daisuke wheezed.

"Kya, too much smoke you've ruined the moment." Tenzin said as he stormed off.

"I'm sorry, I lit as much as you told me too." Kya said holding up an incense stick. Daisuke stopped coughing when she saw Veemon waving her over. Daisuke stood and walked over to him.

"Daisuke, where are you going?" Kya asked her as she turned around and looked at Tenzin's older sister who was looking at her with eyebrow raised and arms folded.

"Oh nothing, just thought I saw something." She lied as she ran after Korra and Tenzin as Kya looked at her suspiciously before she shrugged and followed after the rest of the group as they made their way towards the interior of the temple where a statue of Avatar Yanghen was placed as Tenzin, Korra and Daisuke again tried to enter the spirit world.

"Focus you two." Tenzin said.

"We are." Korra told him.

"Feel the flow of the universe." Tenzin advised them.

"Okay I feel it." Korra said as Tenzin's eyes snapped open.

"Quiet you two, I'm trying to focus!" Tenzin snapped as Daisuke and Korra looked at him.

"Hey calm down, first you blame Meelo then your sister and now us. Who crapped in your tea this morning?" Daisuke fired back at him as Tenzin sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, but nothing feels right to me." Tenzin told them.

"Look Tenzin we don't mean to hurt your feelings but, harmonic convergence is weeks away, maybe you should do what you did when you went to the spirit world the first time." Korra suggested as Daisuke nodded her head as Tenzin looked away.

"Well actually, I've never been to the spirit world before." Tenzin admitted sadly.

"WHAT!?" The two sisters shouted in shock.

"You've never been to the spirit world?" Korra asked him.

"I thought you were a spiritual master?" Daisuke asked confused as Korra nodded her head in agreement with her sisters statement as Kya, Bumi, Pema and the Airbending children entered the temple.

"No I've never entered the spirit world, it is my greatest failure as an airbender, a spiritual leader and the son of Aang." Tenzin said sadly head hung in shame as Daisuke walked up to him and hugged him in comfort.

"It's okay Tenzin, we'll just have to keep trying." Daisuke told him as Tenzin smiled and hugged her back.

"But if you've never been there before, how were you planning on getting us there?" Korra asked him.

"I'm not sure." Tenzin said.

"I can help you there." Everyone turned to see Veemon walk up to them.

"What in the heck?" Korra said in shock.

"Korra, Tenzin everyone else meet Veemon." Daisuke introduced the blue dragon spirit to the others who looked at him and Daisuke in shock.

"A spirit." Tenzin said in surprise.

"That's right, I'm one of a kind." Veemon said with a smile.

"I can't believe you know a spirit personally." Korra said in amazement as Daisuke nodded her head happily as she hugged Veemon tightly.

"I'm not the only one." Daisuke said looking at Jinora with a knowing smile as everyone looked at her as she sighed.

"Okay fine, it's okay you guys you can come out." Jinora said as several spirits appeared around the group who all gasped in shock.

"Bunnies." Meelo said pointing at one of the spirits.

"Actually, they are dragonfly bunny spirits." Veemon said as a blue spirit flew towards Bumi.

"I think this one actually likes me." Bumi said happily.

"Great a person who tolerates you apart from us." Kya sighed as a spirit squeaked to Veemon who nodded his head.

"This guy says he knows a way to the spirit world." Veemon said.

"Where?" Korra asked him.

"Down there in the valley." Veemon pointed to the valley below them.

"I'm not sure, historically the spiritual energy is stronger near the temple." Tenzin said.

"Look no offence Tenzin, but I'm trusting my partner on this, lead the way old friend." Daisuke smiled down at Veemon who nodded his head and he left the temple followed by the others as two dragonfly bunny spirits grabbed Veemon and flew down into the valley as Daisuke stomped her foot and created a ramp of earth as she and the others followed after the spirits.

"I think this one looks like me, I think I'll call him Bum-Ju." Bumi said tickling a spirit that was beside him.

"Bum-Ju?" Tenzin asked his brother.

"Short for Bumi junior." Bumi explained.

"Great another crazy person." Daisuke said as Korra laughed while the others grinned.

"I still can't believe you saw the first avatar, that is so cool. I know a lot about avatars but not the first ever was it a him or her?" Jinora asked Korra curiously as Korra smiled at her as they continued to descend the stone ramp.

"It's a him, Avatar Wan I saw how he became the avatar by fusing with Raava the spirit of light." Korra said.

"Cool the avatar is part spirit, makes sense in a way." Daisuke said with a shrug of her shoulders as they neared the end of the ramp and continued to follow Veemon through the forest.

"Is he leading us the right way?" Tenzin asked.

"Hey I trust him with my life or lives if you want to be technical." Daisuke told him as they continued to follow Veemon until he stopped in a clearing filled with large stones in a circle with a large stone circle in the centre of the rock.

"Look at that." Bumi said.

"There are carvings on the rocks." Korra pointed as Tenzin walked up to the circle.

"An ancient Airbending meditation circle." Tenzin said in awe as he stood in the centre of the circle of stones as the ground started to shake.

"Earthquake." Kya said.

"No something is moving under the ground and headed up here!" Daisuke shouted as the others looked around as Tenzin looked down a hole that was in the meditation circle as hundreds of purple bats emerged and started flying around.

"Evil bats!" Bumi cried as he hit the dirt as some flew past him.

"No dark spirits!" Korra shouted as the spirits flew at the group as Daisuke blasted them with water but they came at her as Veemon tackled her to the ground as Korra ran to the centre of the meditation circle and meditated shortly before she bent some water in several circles as she trapped the dark spirits and waved her arms around in calm fluid circular motions as the water and the dark spirits started to glow brightly as the others watched in awe as the dark spirit were purified and vanished.

"Your spiritual training under your uncle has come a long way." Tenzin said.

"Unalaq may be an evil monster, but his powers are no joke." Korra told him as Tenzin hung his head in shame.

"He taught you how to purify dark spirits, but I can't even get you into the spirit world." Tenzin said sadly.

"Hey everything Unalaq taught me was for him alone, you actually cared for me. Tenzin I'm so sorry for abandoning you as my mentor but I need you now more then I have ever before." Korra said to Tenzin.

"Korra, I won't let you down." Tenzin said as Korra smiled and hugged Tenzin as he did the same. Tenzin broke the hug as he looked at the meditation circle.

"If we were to meditate here we can enter the spirit world." Tenzin said looking at the group.

"Maybe Dai should go first." Veemon said drawing everyone's attention to the dragon spirit.

"Why?" Korra asked him.

"Because I believe she's the best chance to enter the spirit world, and if she does I'll know." Veemon said it's a grin as everyone looked at Daisuke who sighed.

"Okay fine." She said as she sat down in the centre of the circle and shut her eyes and began to meditate as everyone watched in anticipation as they waited. Daisuke opened her eyes to find that she wasn't in the meditation circle at all she found herself in a grassy field surrounded by plants and beautiful flowers.

"The spirit world I'm here." Daisuke said to herself as she heard something as she turned to see Veemon standing behind her.

"Welcome to the world of the spirits Daisuke, your sister and Jinora are on their way." Veemon told her as Daisuke smiled and nodded her head at her partner as she waited for her sister and Jinora to arrive. Meanwhile deep within the spirit world Unalaq was standing in front of a tree which contained a black and red spirit.

"I've failed to open the northern portal, and the avatar is dead. I have faile you Vaatu." Unalaq apologised to the spirit in the tree.

"You have not failed me yet, the avatar still lives and she has entered the spirt world." Vaatu told Unalaq who's eyes widened slightly.

The end of Chapter Eight

Read and Review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Reunion

I don't own Digimon or The Legend of Korra

Chapter Nine: Reunion

Daisuke was looking around the field in the spirit world whilst she waited for Koora and Jinora to arrive with her so they could head towards the Southern spirit portal. She looked to see a giant spirit that looked like a whale soar past her as she smiled in awe.

"Whoa, I never knew the spirit world was so beautiful." Daisuke said as Veemon walked up to her.

"Yeah it's a nice place to live, but lately everyone's been really restless." Veemon informed her sadly as she frowned.

"Vaatu and Unalaq right?" She asked with suppressed anger as the small blue dragon spirit nodded his head agreeing with her. Daisuke looked around and stretched slightly. "Man where are those two, how hard is it for the avatar and a very spiritual airbender to enter this place?" She asked herself as Veemon shrugged his shoulders slightly when he heard a noise as he turned and smiled as he tugged on Daisuke's sleeve as she looked down at him and he pointed and Daisuke looked at where he was pointing as she smiled as she saw Korra and Jinora appear out of thin air in a meditative position as Korra then opened her eyes and blinked a few times as Daisuke grinned as she walked over to the pair. Veemon smiled as he vanished in a blue light and the light flew away.

"About time you two got here, Korra Jinora welcome to the spirit world." Daisuke said dramatically as Jinora opened her eyes and looked around and gasped in awe. "I know it's amazing ain't it?" Daisuke asked her as Jinora nodded her head.

"It's so beautiful." Jinora said in amazement as she walked around as Korra looked around hesitantly.

"Jinora, I think you should stay close to us okay?" Korra asked the young airbender as she walked towards a flower. "You never know when we could run into a dark spirit." She said as she touched a flower as it turned into a butterfly as Korra yelped in shock as it flew around the trio as Jinora chuckled.

"Look, it's like it is made of jewels." Jinora said happily as the butterfly flew towards her and landed in her nose as she giggled. "The spirits look so much more prettier then they do in our world." Jinora said as the spirit butterfly flew off as Jinora chased after it as Daisuke watched her run off.

"Hey squirt, get back here, it's too dangerous." She said as she ran after her followed by Korra as the two sisters followed after Jinora until Korra tripped and hit the ground hard as Daisuke saw her fall and ran over and helped her up as they both looked to see a hole in the ground. "A hole in the ground, what in the heck is it doing there?" Daisuke asked Korra who shrugged her shoulders as a meerkat popped out of the hole and looked at the two water tribe girls obviously irritated at being disturbed.

"Hey! watch where you put your feet, you clod." The meerkat said angrily as Korra blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Uh sorry?" Korra said confused.

"This is a residential area, who do you think you two are to come charging in here like that?" The meerkat asked the two of them.

"Uh I'm the avatar." Korra said as Daisuke face palmed herself as another meerkat popped out of the ground.

"The avatar?" The meerkat asked sniffing Korra and Daisuke before crossing his arms. "I ain't impressed." The meerkat said looking away from the pair crossing his arms. Daisuke raised an eyebrow at the meerkat spirit as she walked over to it and looked at it.

"And why are you not impressed?" Daisuke asked him.

"Just am toots, now beat it." The meerkat told Daisuke who frowned at the spirit and was considering pounding it to the ground.

"I'm looking for the spirit portals?, I opened one and." Korra was cut off as another meerkat popped up out of the ground.

"I heard that it was Unalaq who did that." He said as Korra frowned as she turned and faced the meerkat.

"No I did." Korra said as another meerkat popped out of the ground.

"Then why are you asking us where the portal is, if you've already opened one?" It asked her as Korra groaned in frustration.

"Because I wasn't here last time." Korra tried to explain but more and more meerkats started appearing around her.

"I don't trust her at all." One meerkat said.

"Get her out of here!" Another one of the meerkats shouted.

"We don't need you here!" Another meerkat shouted as the rest of the meerkats started shouting at Korra who was getting more and more frustrated.

"Get the hell away from me!" She shouted as she tried to bend at them but nothing happened as Daisuke gulped while Korra was confused.

"Did you all see that, she tried to attack us with bending, in our own holes! Get her!" The first meerkat shouted as he lunged at Korra who ducked as the rest of the meerkats lunged at her as some hit her turning in purple and black globs as they started to weigh her down.

"Jinora! Daisuke!" Korra shouted as Daisuke and Jinora turned to Korra.

"Hey let her go!" Daisuke shouted as she ran over to aid her sister but a meerkat jumped at her hitting her in the face obscuring her vision as she struggled to remove the goop from her face.

"Korra, Daisuke! Calm down, your negative energies are affecting them." Jinora told the two sisters as she ran over to Korra and tried to removed the dark spirits from her but she couldn't as the rest of the meerkats grabbed one another's tails as they started to walk in a circle around the three as a hole opened up below them as they all screamed as they all fell through the hole and landed into a raging torrent of water as they all were sent down the water.

"Korra!" Jinora shouted as Korra tried to reach over to her but the current was too strong as Korra grabbed a branch as Jinora clung to a rock and they both held on for dear life. But Daisuke was in the middle of the water and was heading straight towards the waterfall.

"Daisuke!" Korra shouted towards her sister who looked back at her in fear as the water pushed Korra and Jinora down separate forks of the river as Daisuke neared the waterfall.

"Oh crud!" Daisuke said as she fell over the edge of the waterfall and screamed as she plummeted towards the bottom and landed hard in the pool of water beneath the waterfall as she emerged and sputtered and coughed as she was pushed violently and hit her head on a rock as she started to lose consciousness when she saw what appeared to be a giant red bird with large horns and yellow feet fly towards her and grab her with its feet as it flew away out of the water and away towards a small clearing but Daisuke finally lost consciousness and slumped in the big birds talons as it landed in the clearing.

Daisuke groaned when she heard a voice ask "Hey, you thinks she's okay?" This voice sounded young like at least nine or ten years old as Daisuke moaned again and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey, I think she's waking up." Another more feminine voice said as Daisuke blinked a few times as she saw two silhouettes looking over her. "Hey are you okay?" The feminine voice asked Daisuke as she held her head.

"Ugh, five more minutes." Daisuke groaned.

"Yeah she's fine." Another voice said as Daisuke's eyes shot open as she sat up quickly as she gasped and coughed.

"Hey take it easy." A older voice told her as she looked around and blinked and rubbed her eyes as the silhouettes became more distinct as she looked upon a familiar face. Daisuke looked to see a tea cup handed to her as she looked to see a boy with blue hair and glasses smiling down at her.

"Here try this herbal tea, it's ninety percent herbal and ten percent tea." The boy told Daisuke who smiled and took the cup of tea as she drank it in one gulp as she looked around to see several people surrounding her as she blinked as they seemed familiar to her for some reason.

"I know you guys, but from where?" She asked them as they all smiled at her.

"Geez Dai you don't remember us, I'm hurt." The one with the spiky brunette hair said with a grin as Daisuke's eyes widened as she looked at him.

"Tai?" She asked as the brunette nodded his head with a smile. Daisuke then looked around the clearing to see her past life's friends standing around her with smiles on their faces as Daisuke smiled at them. "It's you guys, but how are you guys in the spirit world?" She asked them curiously as they all smiled at her.

"Well, we missed you so much that Azulongmon decided he'd allow us the ability to visit you when we could. He tweaked the digiport so that we can visit you on the spiritual plane." The red headed DigiDestined explained to Daisuke who nodded her head and smiled.

"Well thanks you guys." Daisuke said as the DigiDestined smiled at their old friend.

"So tell us, what's this life been like to you Daisuke?" Kari asked her.

"Geez where to start, well for one I can waterbend and earthbend." Daisuke explained as the others listened on in suspense as Daisuke continued. "I've started a chi-blocking class in Republic City for both benders and non benders." Daisuke said as she tried to remember everything but was coming up with blanks.

"You got a boyfriend?" Yolei asked with a big grin as Daisuke looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"No I don't, not yet anyway." Daisuke said as Yolei pouted while the others chuckled.

"Dai, why are you even in the spirit world now?" Tk asked her as she looked at him.

"Me and my sister along with Jinora need to find the Southern portal and close it, wait Korra, Jinora damn, I need to find them." Daisuke said as she turned to leave.

"Dai wait, I think this'll help you a lot." Tk said as Daisuke turned to see a blue blur leap out of the trees as Daisuke saw a familiar creature in front of her.

"Hey Dai, need a lift?" The creature asked her as she smiled at it.

"Veemon, is that you?" Daisuke asked the creature who nodded.

"Well actually the names Raidramon now, climb on." Raidramon told Daisuke who nodded as she climbed up onto her past life's friends as she waved to the DigiDestined who waved back as Raidramon took off through the forest.

"Okay, to the spirit portals." Daisuke said as Raidramon nodded as he took off towards where the portal was when Daisuke then noticed overhead a giant bird flying in the same direction.

"Whoa that a big bird." Daisuke said in awe.

"It's a dragon-bird spirit, and look who is riding it." Raidramon told her as she looked up to see Korra looking down at her.

"Alright Korra." Daisuke said as she looked to see Raidramon was nearing two portals and a tree in the centre of it all. The dragon-bird landed by the Southern portal as Raidramon ran and stopped by Korra who walked towards the portal as she went to close it when a voice echoed throughout the area.

"So Raava, and the Child Of Miracles have returned." The voice called as Daisuke, Raidramon and Korra found the spirit world move as they then found themselves in front of the train where Vaatu was imprisoned. "Harmonic convergence is almost upon us, and this time I am going to destroy you both." Vaatu said as Daisuke and Korra frowned as Raidramon growled.

"I think not, you've said that so many times before and yet you've been beaten each time." Korra told the dark spirit with a frown. "And you are not going to escape, because I am here to close the portal, you're stuck in there." Korra said as Daisuke nodded.

"Sucks to be you, I've seen your kind a thousand times before and you say you'll destroy the world and rule forever, but you always get defeated by the light. Daisuke said with a smirk. "Face it Vaatu, you and Unalaq are done." Daisuke said as she, Korra and Raidramon left and headed towards the Southern portal.

"Are you going so soon? Don't you care about your friend?" Vaatu asked as they turned around to see Unalaq appear as Jinora was levitating surrounded by purple wate.

"Jinora! I knew we couldn't trust you, you never wanted to bring peace to the spirits, but this isn't peace, this this is." Korra said as Daisuke growled.

"This isn't peace it's madness, now let our friend go now!" Daisuke shouted at him as he smirked.

"If you want her to leave unharmed, then you shall open the portal now." Unalaq told them smugly.

"Don't do it you two." Jinora pleaded with them as Unalaq started to bend the water around her as the she started turning purple.

"What'll it be, open the portal or lose your friend forever?" Unalaq warned the two sisters. He then continued to bend the water around Jinora as it neared her face.

"Stop! I'll do it." Korra said as Unalaq stopped bending the water around Jinora as Korra walked towards the northern portal and pressed her hand on it as it started to glow brightly as it opened and shot a beam of light into the sky as Daisuke looked at Unalaq.

"Let her go now!" Daisuke told him as he looked at her and shot a burst of water at her hitting her in the shoulder knocking her back.

"Dai!" Korra, Jinora and Raidramon shouted as Daisuke stood up as Unalaq continued to attack her as Korra ran to help her sister but Jinora was grabbed by a dark spirit as it flew away.

"Korra!" She cried as Korra looked to see her be taken away only for Unalaq to knock her back with water.

"You should have come through the portal, then you could do this." Unalaq told them as Raidramon leapt at him.

"THUNDER BLAST." Raidramon fired a lightning blast at Unalaq knocking him backwards as he stood in front of Korra and Daisuke.

"Raidramon." Daisuke gasped in shock.

"RUN!" Raidramon shouted as Korra dragged Daisuke away as the two of them started to disappear from the spirit world.

"I'll see you soon Raava and Child of Miracles, harmonic convergence is near, and then I shall destroy you and have my revenge!" Vaatu shouted as Raidramon growled as he faced off against Unalaq. Daisuke and Korra gasped and opened their eyes as they found themselves back in the meditation circle.

"Daisuke Korra, what happened?" Tenzin asked frantically running up to them.

"Tenzin, I'm so sorry." Korra said sadly as Tenzin looked at her as he kneeled beside Jinora's body.

"What happened to my baby girl?" Tenzin asked sadly.

End of chapter Nine

Read and Review


End file.
